The Freeblade and the Nurse
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Equestria is in its own form of the Apocalypse! The dead have risen from the ground, and started to attack the living. Most were able to evacuate to Canterlot City, but quite a few were still left behind in their cities. However, not even the capital city was immune from the necrotic attack. During an attack, their gates about to break, a savior is sent to turn the tide. Or can he?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Black Knight is actually floating, with a sleeping Silver Star on his chest again. "She tried staying up with me again, and I stopped writing after this. Isn't she adorable?" He chuckled a bit, petting her little head, before silently snapping his fingers. "Been dying to do a Nurse Redheart story, something about that nurse aspect speaks to me, you know? This story is very violent and gory, if you cannot stomach such things…. Then I suggest you go no further. And another thing." Looks towards you. "Look up Black Knight in Latin, that was my original name for the Imperial Knight and I went 'oh helheim no, I am not putting that into this story'."**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

"All uninfected citizens must evacuate the world, immediately!" A voice yelled over the loud speakers, as panicked citizens sprinted down the city streets. "The Imperial Inquisition has declared Exterminatus on our world! Get to the Spaceport, immediately!"

People were jumping over, and even tramplining, one another as they rushed down the narrow streets to the Spaceport. Their world had been attacked by one of the Death Guard's plague fleets, and attempted to fend them off but failed. So, now, the world's Lord Governor is trying his best to save any of his people still left alive. The hard part about such a plan, is the fact that the Death Guard had penetrated the city walls and are now flooded into the city streets.

The panicked citizens almost made it to the Spaceport, but many at their front were suddenly blown away by a putrid explosion. They all turned around, seeing three Plague Knights slowly approaching them, stomping on any who were in their path, along with those trying to escape. One slowly looked down at them, and had its rust covered Reaper Chainsword roar to life. The fallen Imperial Knight rose its weapon up into the air, the citizens screaming at the murderous intent.

The Plague Knight swung its melee weapon, but the roar of another weapon made the others step back. The lead Plague Knight backed away, while its ion shields tried to defend against an onslaught of fire from another Knight's Avenger Gatling Cannon. The sudden attack caused the citizens to look back at the Spaceport. Slowly approaching from its defensive positions, a black and silver covered Imperial Knight, armed with an Avenger Gatling Cannon, a Reaper Chainsword, a Whirlwind Missile Pod, and a shoulder mounted Heavy Stubberd Cannon. "All of you, quickly, get to the Spaceport!" His warhorn blared, the war machine starting a battle stride. "I will hold them off!"

The street being narrow, only allowed a single Plague Knight is able to accept this Freeblade's challenge. The lead one stride towards him, angry that this foe had prevented it from spreading Nurgle's Love. The Imperial Knight lifted its left arm up, allowing the Avenger Gatling Cannon to roar back to life! This caused the opposing Plague Knight to falter back, trying to protect itself from shield piercing rounds.

The crowds were awe struck, when the two opposing Knights clashed in melee, their chainswords causing sparks to fly and flash with each contact. The Plague Knight attempted to ram the Imperial Knight with its cannon arm, but missed when it dodged to the left. It quickly turned, preparing to use its left arm's chainsword.

However, it quickly met with an Avenger Gatling Barrel to its armored helmet. "Eat this, traitor!" With that, the weapon suddenly roared to life, tearing away at the Plague Knight's helmet and cockpit. When the devastating weapon halted, there were only scraps of metal and slime left of the Plague Knight's head, the rest staggering back. "Go back to your putrid Master!" The Imperial Knight rammed its chainsword inside of it, and ripped upwards. Puss poured down on to the ground, flooding the drainage and streets, as the blade tore into the sickening armor and right back out. He quickly kicked its remains back. "One down, two to go-?"

The Imperial Knight staggered to the side, being hit by a hellstorm of cannon fire. After it stopped, he turned to notice that the second Plague Knight turned out to be a fallen Knight Crusader! "Do not… Get over confident… Freeblade." Its voice sounded wet, almost gurgling, as it aimed every weapon at the Freeblade.

The black and silver clad Imperial Knight stepped back, surprised at seeing such a devastating foe. "Not good…" His shield just _barely_ resisted the barrage from before, and the sensors identified that only one of its armaments was used for it. Defiantly, knowing those behind him were still escaping, the Imperial Knight readied its own cannon, despite knowing it has less fire power. "I will hold this line, traitor, no matter how badly you destroy my armor or mangle my body!" His warhorn blared, the pilot feeling like his words of defiance against the Arch-Enemy would call down some holy wrath. "For I am Marius Corvain, pilot of _Umbra Equitis_ and one of the last Knights of House Corvain! Now Freeblade of the Innocent!" His cannon started to activate, the chainsword roaring to life. "And with my last breath, you will not harm another innocent life!

The fallen Cursader's weapons prepared to fire. "Then prepare to meet Grandfather Nurgle's loving embrace." Marius had his forward shields strengthened, hoping it'll last long enough for a lucky shot, but it turned out to not be needed.

Out of the sky, a powerful burst of psykic energy soared down, and struck the Crusader! Its warhorn blared in pure agony, as the energy tore through it like a hot knife through butter, expanding out after touching the ground. The other Plague Knight backed away, as a psykic storm started to build up overhead. When it saw the Fallen Crusader, with a super-heated hole in it, the Plague Knight quickly retreated from this unknown threat, leaving a dumbfounded Marius. "What in the Emperor's Name?" He muttered.

" **Marius Corvain!** " A powerful, and commanding, voice boomed all around the Knight, causing it to look up and see a golden veil drop down. " **Knight of House Corvain, hear me now, and listen to the words I will speak. I have watched all those within the Imperium, as they purchase another day for its continued survival. But, on this day, you have drawn my attention.** " Those words forced Marius to have his Knight place the Reaper Chainsword over its chest, where the war machine's core, he _knew_ who this is. " **Your devotion to protect innocent life, even willing to face death itself, has honored those your orders are modeled after… Now, I must ask something of you.** "

"Name it, my Emperor. My sword is yours to command!" He answered, holding the Reaper Chainsword to the sky. "I go, where your light is needed!"

" **Then you must abandon this planet, for it is already lost to Nurgle's corruption and none shall survive the fire to come.** " That caused Marius to second take on what he just said. " **The Inquisition is destroying any who escape, their attacks unbiased and uncaring. My power has found a world, filled with such innocent life, and it is being ravaged by a necrotic virus. It acts like Nurgle's but I do not sense the warp within it… I ask that you, like the Knights of Ancient Terra, stride to their aid. To save these souls from damnation, and** _ **purge**_ **this virus from existence!** " Marius could not believe his ears; the Emperor is actually asking that he saves a world in his name! " **Their mortal deities cannot fend off this virus much longer, many have already fallen and others are trapped, they need aid now… Will you take this mission, for me? Act as my shield and sword to these souls?** "

Marius thought about it, but quickly made his decision. His Imperial Knight raised its chain sword even higher up into the sky. "I accept your mission, my Emperor! I will save the innocence of that world, and purge it clean of this virus!" The warhorn boomed his response to the heavens, the golden veil forming around _Umbra Equitis_ metal body.

" **Then remember, an innocent life is still an innocent life… Bring both my salvation and wrath to this world.** " The golden veil tightened around the _Umbra Equitis_ , discharges sparking around it. In a flash of light, the Imperial Knight vanished from sight, the ground beneath where it stood forever scorched by the Emperor's touch.

 **-Equestria, Canterlot-**

"Quickly, reinforce the gates, before they get through!" Celestia yelled, joining her guards in trying to brace the gate leading into Canterlot. There were around fifteen Royal Guards trying to help, along with ten normal citizens, but thick thuds on the other side started to turn into loud cracks. Teams of unicorns attempted to mend areas becoming more and more unstable within the gate's structure, but it was breaking too fast. "I don't know how much-?" A blood, bone exposed, arm suddenly tore through the gate, almost grabbing the Princess' own arm. "Hurry!" She screamed, before blasting the mangled arm back through its hole.

Then the torn head of some pony' eyes glazed over and mouth covered in blood, tried to get through and bite at her. Before it could, one of the Royal Guards rammed his spear into it, stopping he mangled pony and pushed it back through. "Princess! We need to get you back to the castle, _now_!" One of the guards yelled, as five more, along with three earth ponies, braced the gates.

"I refuse to leave, and risk the safety of my subjects for my own personal safety!" Celestia argued, bracing her hands on to the gate, allowing a barrier spell to push back those on the other side. "My sister, Cadence, and Twilight; can handle things in the city, I am needed here!"

Three Royal Unicorn Guards braced the gate, allowing their magic to place another barrier on to the other side. "If they take you, all hope is lost, Princess!" A Royal Pegasus Guard yelled, as he and another grabbed hold of the frantic princess. "For that reason, we need to get you to safety!"

They quickly pulled her away from the gates, as it started to crack and buckle. "Get the Princess out of here, before they break through!" One of the guards yelled, as they tried to reembrace the gate. "Quickly, the dead are starting to get through!" Right as he said that, two mangled hands tore through the door, and knocked the guard's helmet off. "Get it off! Get it off-GURK!" The undead pony's head tore through, and bit down into the guard's throat. Many around him were instantly covered in the guard's blood, as his blood kept trying to pump despite being torn clean open by the sudden bite.

Two Royal Earth Pony Guards rammed their spears into the undead pony's head, before as the guard fell to the ground and another smashed his head in with a hammer. "Incoming!" A Lunar Guard Saberhorn yelled, before those on the walls started firing volleys of arrows at inbound undead pegasi.

"We need to move, now!" The pegasus guard yelled, as they started to pull Celestia away. Though, the normally regale princess, her royal garb torn and dirty, watched two of her sister's guard fighting valiantly upon the ramparts…Get overwhelmed, and pulled off into the waiting dead on the other side.

" _Oh, Faust… Someone, please, save my little ponies!_ " Her mind pleaded, eyes wide as more were taken from the ramparts… Unknown to the white alicorn, her plead was heard and answered.

Celestia's Sun suddenly gained a golden glow to it, as it seemed to burn like a giant ball of holy fire. " _ **Celestia…**_ " A voice echoed around her, making the guards stop, and look around. " _ **Princess Celestia, my glorious child, hear my words…**_ "

Celestia knew this voice, she heard it back when she was just a filly and her mother ruled over Equestria's lands. It often comforted her, along with Luna, and taught her how to rule, as a loving being. "I hear you! Father, I hear you!" The guards were shocked to hear such a title, but did not know Celestia used it because the voice never gave her his name, and gave a fatherly feel from its words. "Father, we need help! The dead have risen, and threaten the last bastion in Equestria, and many of my little ponies are separated from me with no aid! Please, send for help!" Celestia called out to the voice.

" _ **My glorious child, I already knew of your plight, before reaching out to you.**_ " The voice called back, as Celestia's Sun sent down a pillar of golden light. " _ **I have not spoken with you, for so long, because I feared that there would be a day where my aid will be needed, that you would call for me… It is good my thoughts were correct, and I prepared my power for this very moment.**_ " The beam revealed a towering, metal, colossus with black and silver armor. His weaponry was strange to the ponies, but its eyes burned brightly. " _ **Go, Imperial Knight of House Corvain, made Freeblade of the Innocent! Defend the innocence of this world, and purge the undead!**_ "

The colossus slowly stepped forward, its footsteps cracking the stone. A horn blew from its body, defeating the defenders and drew the dead's attention. "Take heard, Defenders of this besieged city! For the Emperor's Salvation has arrived!'

 **-Umbra Equitis' Cockpit-**

Marius didn't know why he announced that, but he saw the defenders trying to fend off the undead valiantly. He knew, by how ferociously they were fighting, there were civilians in the city behind him, and he is a Knight of the Old Code. " **Marius?** " The Emperor's voice called to him.

"Yes, my Emperor? I am moving to engage the undead now." Marius said, doing his best to control the Imperial Knight. Though, his body is weakening quickly, by the strain of a week's worth of nonstop combat. "What is your will?"

" **This world is now your charge, defend it and its people in my name.** " The Emperor commanded, Marius nodded and activated the Flak Missiles within the Whirlwind Missile Pod, seeing quite a lot of airborne undead. " **Another thing… This world's nexus energy is stronger than any other, which is why the Daemons of Chaos cannot enter it, a natural defense of sorts… And it seems to have effected your Knight in a most interesting manner.** "

That bit of information confused Marius, making the pilot a bit worried. "In what way, my Emperor?" He asked, watching the targeting system identify the airborne undead.

" **The** _ **Umbra Equitis**_ **… Is no longer a silent suit of armor.** " The Emperor answered, before this world's sun lost his golden glow. " **I leave this world… In your hands, my chosen champion.** "

His reply merely furthered Marius' confusion, not actually answering his question. "Lord Marius?" A monotone voice came into his mind, making the pilot look around.

"Yes? Who is there?" He asked.

"Good, I have been wishing to speak with you, properly, for many years now." The voice said, as Marius noticed the targeting system zeroed in on even the far away targets. "Umbra Equitis, ready for battle. What are your orders, Lord Marius?"

 _That_ shocked the pilot quite a bit, he knew about all machines having their own Spirits, but this world actually gave his Knight a working consciousness! "Ok, I have many questions, would it be alright if I called you Umbra?" He asked, a confirming green light signaling yes. "Ok, important things first… Let us rescue the citizens of this city. Send those fliers to oblivion!"

"Understood, Lord Marius. Whirlwind Flak Missiles… Fire!" Umbra Equitis affirmed, the target halos turning red. Within seconds, the cockpit shook as the missile pods unleashed a volley of Flak Anti-Aircraft Missiles. Each one aiming for a calculated target, detonating on impact and shredding those around it. "One hundred percent kill count on all airborne necrotic infected creatures. Lord Marius?"

"Yes, Umbra?" Marius asked, noticing the guards fighting on the wall's ramparts.

"What is our next course of action?" Umbra Equitis asked, as the Heavy Stubbered Cannon aimed towards the ramparts. My scanners are showing that the structure integrity, of that gate, is compromised. There is also multiple necrotic signature on the other side."

"First things first, we need to clear those undead off the ramparts!" Marius quickly targeted the undead on the walls. "Fire!" With that, the shoulder mounted weapon began to fire in controlled bursts. Each one blowing away the undead, or shredding them into pieces of bloody meat. "Come on, almost there…" The guards started to gain the upper hand, many cheering before they went to assist the others in their fights. His attention went to the gate, as an alert icon flashed over it. "Umbra, what is going on with that gate?"

"The gate's structure is close to falling apart, suggesting permanent reinforcing to be applied." Umbra Equitis suggested, before multiple targeting signatures behind the gate and wall appeared over the screen. "However, necrotic targets behind the structure need to be cleansed, before reinforcing can be properly accomplished."

The targeting system picked up, at the very least, seventy target signatures. Worst part, he did not know how much ammunition he had left within the weapons. "Umbra, I need a status report on our ammunition account."

The left side of the screen started to show percentages. "Plasma Round ammunition, zero percent. Explosive Round ammunition, zero percent. Armor Piercing Round ammunition, twenty-five percent. Bolter Round ammunition, seventy-five percent. Heavy Stubbered Cannon ammunition, thirty percent."

"What about the fuel for the Duel Promethium Heavy Flamers?" Marius asked, before a three-digit number appeared and made him smirk.

"One-hundred percent… Are you planning, what I think you are planning, Lord Marius?" Umbra Equitis asked.

"Depends, do you have a problem with introducing those undead bastards to the Emperor's Cleansing Flames?" Marius asked, before a green thumb appeared on to his screen. "Didn't think so, now… Let's do this!"

The _Umbra Equitis_ strode towards the wall, those around it suddenly hearing a hum coming from the Imperial Knight's left arm. Though, Marius' sight started to blur, his head swimming. "Lord Marius? Are you alright? My sensors are indicating an irregularity in both your physical and mental state."

"I'm fine, Umbra… We need to finish those undead off, now." He answered, trying to have the Knight walk straight, but his mind started to fog up. "Are the flamers ready?"

"Affirmative, Lord Marius." Umbra Equitis answered.

"Alright then, lets cook those bastards!" Marius had his Knight lean over the wall, using the Reaper Chainsword to brace himself, aiming the Avenger Gatling Cannon at the gathered undead. "Burn, you rotting bastards, BURN!" The duel heavy flamers burst to life, and started to sear the undead near, and away, from the wall! Normally, burning such a creature would be ill-advised, but promethium based weapons melted both flesh and bone within seconds of contact.

The flames devoured the undead, reducing them to immobile corpses of melted, or charred, flesh. "Scanning… Scanning… All necrotic signatures have been neutralized and wiped out. Well done, Lord Marius." Umbra Equitis congratulated, as it shut the duel heavy flamers off, but there was no response. "Lord Marius?" The knight asked again, scanning the cockpit and noticing the drastic condition its pilot is currently in.

 **-Outside the Umbra Equitis-**

The guards, and citizens, defending Canterlot's only entrance all cheered at their victory. The metal colossus had decimated the undead attacking their city, which meant they could reinforce the gates before another attack could come. "Quickly! Bar the gates. Unicorns, start conjuring a spell that can turn the wood into metal! Move it, no telling if the battle attracted more of the undead!"

The group quickly went to work, while Celestia and her pegasi guard flew up to the Imperial Knight. "Mighty one!" She called out, causing it to turn around and face her. "I must thank you for the timely arrival, you have saved my loving subjects from a terrible fate."

A spell shooting up into the sky, caused Celestia to look back at the castle, but smiled when it was Shining Armor's shield spell starting to encase the entire city. With the dead no longer at the gates, that meant they could properly secure it. Though, she looked back at the colossus, when it blared out its warhorn.

"Uh, what was that, Might One? I did not understand…" Celestia asked, nervous at how the colossus' eyes were directly on her and felt like their blank expression are peering into her soul.

The colossus made a buzz, before a monotone voice suddenly roared out. "I am in need of medical assistance! My pilot is in critical condition!"

Those, deafening, words caused Celestia's eyes to go wide, before she faced her guards. "Go to the Canterlot Hospital! Find a doctor that doesn't have their hands full with the wounded. Tell them there is a medical emergency at the city gates!" She ordered, the guards saluting and flying back towards the city.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Nurse Redheart, one of Ponyville's best nurses in their medical staff, worked on one of Canterlot's many injured patients. She quickly applied a tourniquet to his torn arm. "You're going to be alright." The stallion was one of the guards on the wall, who got pulled out when an undead pony bit down into his arm early on. "Get him two doses of painkillers, then lace him in the surgical line." A volunteer nodded, quickly taking the patient.

"Nurse Redheart!" The mare turned around, seeing several more wounded being carried, or wheeled, into the lobby. "We have more wounded!"

She quickly rushed over to some of the new patients, along with other members of he medical staff. "She has a broken arm, take her over to urgent care." A guard nodded, walking the mare over to the assigned area. The next patient was a stallion, whose hand had been bitten into. "Put pressure on the bite wound, and keep it there. Take him to the normal waiting area, his injury isn't as severe and will be seen when a doctor is cleared." The guard nodded, as a nurse began working on the hand, while Nurse Redheart noticed the next was a guard that had a bite on his neck. "Ok, he needs pressure on that bite wound, take him to priority care, now!" A nurse rushed over and started putting pressure on the wound, while two guards walked him over to priority care.

"We need a doctor! There is a medical emergency!" Two Royal Pegasi Guards flew in, looking around for anyone to answer their call.

Without hesitation, the nurse mare ran up to them. "The doctors are all dealing with priority and urgent care patients…" She answered, the two golden armored warriors gave a concerned look. "But I have more than enough experience to treat any patient you have, what is your emergency?"

The two nodded to each other, before looking down at the pure white mare. "Please, come with us. Her majesty, Princess Celestia, has requested the presence of any medical personnel able to assist."

Nurse Redheart nodded. "Then take me to the princess. There are enough staff members to handle things while I am away." The Royal Guards nodded, both motioning for those outside to clear the way for her to get through.

 **-Canterlot City Square-**

The Royal Guards escorted Nurse Redheart to the City Square, where the refugees not able to be placed into sheltered buildings had been given tents to stay in. Though, the mare could not see anything that required a medical emergency. She looked around the refugee camp, seeing other ponies staying around fires or getting in line for food at the improvised kitchens. "What is the Princess' emergency? I don't' see any of them hurt or injured." Nurse Redheart asked looking up at the Royal Guards.

They shook their heads. "The emergency is not with the refugees, ma'am." One answered, Nurse Redheart raising an eyebrow, as a loud step caused everything to shake around them. " _That_ is."

Nurse Redheart looked at where the step came from, and saw an awe-inspiring, along with terrifying, sight… Celestia flying in front of a, staggering, black and silver armored colossus! The giant war machine seemed to be having trouble walking, using its sword and cannon arms to balance itself. "That's it! We are almost there, Mighty One! Just a little further!" Celestia called out, staying close to the colossus' head, while Royal Guards had all the refugees back away from its path.

The nurse mare couldn't believe her eyes, and watched the refugees back away from it. She looked back at the Royal Guards. "I do not see how I can be of help, such a thing would require an Engineering Expert, not a Medical Professional."

"You are not here for the colossus, an expert from the refugees of Ponyville is being called in for that problem." One of the Royal Guards said, as the two made sure they had a tight hold of her, further confusing the mare. "But for its pilot, who is currently in critical condition."

" _Critical condition?_ " Nurse Redheart thought, wide eyed at the two most heart dropping words in the medical field. Her eyes narrowed, and nodded to them. "There is no time to waste, then. Take me to the patient!" The Royal Guards nodded, flying her up to Celestia, and caused the colossus to look at them. "Princess! I am here to help, where is the patient I was told about?"

Celestia nodded to her, looking back at the colossus. "Mighty One, the medical personnel have arrived here to treat your pilot!" The colossus zeroed its gaze on to Nurse Redheart. "Please, allow us access inside so she can do her job!"

The colossus kept its blank gaze locked on to the mare, causing Nurse Redheart second guess this decision, before they flashed yellow. "Medical personnel identified, releasing cockpit hatch now." The monotone voice blared, causing the four to wince from how close they were, as a hiss released and the hatch flew open. "Identified medical personnel, please give name so I may add you to the data files."

"Nurse Redheart." She answered.

"Acknowledged. Thank you for the timely assistance, Nurse Redheart." The colossus blared, as the two Royal Guards lifted her towards the hatch. "I am the Imperial Knight, _Umbra Equitis_ … Or 'Umbra', as Lord Marius has called me."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Umbra." Nurse Redheart replied, smiling, as she lowered herself into the cockpt. Once she turned around, the nurse instantly saw her unconscious patient in the command throne, leaning forward. "Umbra! I need any medical information you can provide on him, along with what could have caused his current condition."

"Acknowledged, downloading all medical records to dataslate, for assigned medical provider's use." Umbra Equitis confirmed, data flowing form the onboard screen.

"You two!" Nurse Redheart yelled up, both Royal Guards looking down at her. "We are going to need a stretcher, stat!" They nodded, flying back towards the hospital, as the nurse looked at, what she considered, barbaric equipment. "Who in Equestria would design actually put someone through all of this?" She muttered, moving Lord Marius a bit more forward, and saw the cord connected to the base of his neck.

"That would be the Mechnicus, Nurse Redheart." Umbra Equitis answered, a dataslate ejecting from a nearby terminal. "The dataslate is ready, and encoded for your use only. I also took the liberty of learning some additional information about Lord Marius, and downloaded what my scanners picked up when he fell unconscious."

"Mind telling me his bloodtype-?" She stopped, feeling her patient's arm and noticed how thin it was. "He's suffering from a severe case of malnutrition! How could this happen, Umbra?"

"According to my files, Lord Marius has been fighting aboard my command throne for a total of one-hundred and sixty-eight hours." Umbra Equitis answered, as Nurse Redheart search around him. "He has been receiving essential nutrients from an IV link… His body could not hold up any longer, the Mechanicus were probably going to replace him after expiration, or Lord Marius was planning on a suicidal attack. Would you like for me to disconnect him from the command throne?"

"Please, we need to get him medical attention, and fast." Nurse Redheart confirmed.

"Acknowledged. Disconnecting pilot from MIU Interface… Now." The cord attached to Marius' neck suddenly detached, going back into a socket within the command throne. Two cords, on each forearm, quickly detached. "Disconnection completed. Be careful in moving Lord Marius, Nurse Redheart. His lower extremities suffer from forth degree burn scaring. Removal may result in additional damaging."

Nurse Redheart gave a nod, as she carefully tried to pick him up from the command throne. "Is there something he uses to help get around?" She asked, placing the larger male on to her shoulders. The mare knew getting around with such burn scaring could not be very easy.

"Lord Marius' Life Support Wheelchair is located inside of my storage compartment, along with his personal effects. Opening now." The sound of hissing and metal followed. "I shall alert those outside that such items need retrieval. Is there anything else you require, Nurse Redheart?"

"No, you have been a great help, Umbra." She noted, seeing the Royal Guards returning with a stretcher in hand, Nurse Redheart did her best to lift Marius up to the, both leaning over and taking hold of him. "Careful with his legs, he has been in here for at least a week. His legs may have contacted bedsores." The two nodded, carefully laying him on to the stretcher, while the mare retrieved the dataslate. "Is there anything _you_ need, before I go, Umbra?"

"I do have a question, Nurse Redheart." The nurse nodded to the screen, taking the dataslate. "Whose blood now stains your uniform?"

Nurse Redeart looked down at her blood stained white nurse uniform, and shook her head. "There were many wounded at the gates, some losing a lot of blood. I didn't have time to place a proper gown on."

"Were any bitten?" Umbra Equitis asked.

She gave a nod. "Many of our patients were, yes."

"Burn those clothes, along with the dead. Once Lord Marius comes around, have your leaders seek his council. He knows more about necrotic plagues better than I." The response made her raise an eyebrow, but she gave a nod anyways.

The mare used the cockpit ladder to climb out, seeing the Royal Guards finish strapping Marius on to the stretcher. "Take him straight to the hospital, tell the staff to start treating for a severe case of malnutrition. I will be along shortly, to help with further medical treatments… Make sure no one bothers him without my say so, understood?" They gave a salute, with a 'yes ma'am', before flying off with the patient. "Now, how am I going to get down from here?"

The mare crossed both arms under her breast, looking down at the sheer drop below. "Allow me, Nurse Redheart." Umbra Equitis blared, as a strange device opened up near the dismount ladder. A grappling hook shot out but halted just shortly after being launched out. "I may be a machine, but I am an Imperial Knight. Lord Marius might have me shut down, if I did not assist a lady in need."

Nurse Redheart smiled, placing the dataslate into her uniform, and grabbed hold of the grabble cable. "What? Is he some kind of knight himself?" She laughed a bit, sliding down until her hoof touched the grapple's hook.

"He is, by all intense and purposes, Nurse Redheart." His response made her give a shocked look, as the grapple cable started to lower her down to the ground. "Lord Marius Corvain, one of the Last Knights of House Corvain, now defends this world in the Emperor's Name."

 **-At the Hospital-**

Nurse Redheart met the two Royal Guards at the hospital, and gathered a few of the medical staff. "All right, let's get him into a secured room, and get straight to work!" She rushed down the hallway. "He is A-Positive, so get me a bag just in case." One of the nurses nodded, rushing off to the blood storage fridge. "He is malnourished, so we need to find a way to get him proper nutrition. One of you, go find the doctor in charge of patient nutrition!"

Another nurse rushed off, as the group went into a private hospital room, where a doctor was waiting for them. "What do we have, Nurse Redheart?" He asked, as the Royal Guards placed Marius on to the bed.

"A malnourished patient that is suffering from both exhaustion and stim overdose, due to spending one-hundred and sixty-eight hours of nonstop combat." She answered, looking through the dataslate. "He also suffers from scaring of forth degree burns to the legs."

"Celestia, the doctors where he is from _must_ be medical sadists or something." The doctor noted, checking pupil dilation, and then heartbeat. "Alright, he is probably suffering from bedsores after sitting for so long." He looked at the group. "Someone get me a knife! We have to get this suit off, and I am not going to risk tearing skin off his legs!"

One of the Royal Guards pulled out his combat knife, and handed it to the doctor. He quickly heated it with a fire spell, then gave it time to cool down while the Royal Guards removed his flak armor. "Nurse Redheart?" Umbra Equitis voice spoke up, making her look down at the dataslate. "What is Lord Marius' status?" The line on its screen bounced up with each word spoken.

"The doctor s getting his armor and body suit off now. After that, he will be going into treatment." She answered, placing the dataslate into her uniform, going over to retrieve what clothes had been removed. "Hopefully, they can stabilize him."

"Once the others arrive, with his life support chair, you will not have to worry about it. It will be able to stabilize him with its onboard medical equipment. After that, he will just require nutrients." Umbra Equitis informed, making Nurse Redheart look down at the dataslate.

"What others? Who did you have bring it here?" She asked, placing the cut body suit into the trash can.

"I did not get their names, but they were very concerned for Lord Marius, but one seemed intrigued more by my functions as well." He replied, Nurse Redheart helping get a heart monitor hooked up to Marius. "They should be arriving soon."  
"Maybe they could help us, when they get here." She joked, before a regale voice spoke up from the door.

"Maybe we can." The group turned around, and went slacked jawed the very moment they saw Princess Celestia, rolling in a strange wheelchair. "After all, we are all in the same position, and need to pull our own weight." Luna followed in with folded noble's clothing, while Twilight came in with a strange saber and some handheld barreled-device. "What can we do, for the one that has saved all of our lives?"

The Royal Guards and nurses moved, allowing Celestia through. "Uh, yes, Princess…" The doctor went back to work on Marius. "Right now, from what I can tell, his problem is the malnutrition. Though, the forth degree burn scars could pose a big problem in the near future, they most likely cause extreme pain whenever he attempts to even walk… Let alone when just sitting."

Celestia placed a hand on to the alien being's chest, eyeing how weak his body looked right now. Her eyes gained a pained look, the very moment she saw how bad his legs looked from mid-thigh down. She did not want to know what could have done so much damage to his body, let alone what is required to have saved him from death. "I can help with the malnutrition, but the legs will take time to heal, let alone allow him to walk again."

"If I may?" Umbra Equitis spoke up, surprising the eldest princess. "Apologies, princess. But, if you can handle the malnutrition, right now… The quicker I will be able to return to protecting this city from the necrotic creatures, properly. This is beneficial to your defenses, but if you were able to mend his legs? Your forces will gain a great advantage over your foes." Celestia gave a nod. "I am sure Lord Marius will be most thankful for this… He has spent the past five years unable to walk, the doctors said that he would never walk without agonizing pain. He would consider this quite the miracle."

Celestia smiled, hearing the Imperial Knight's words, and gave another nod. "I see… Then I will do everything within my power, just to make sure he walks again." Her hand never left Marius' chest. "But, first, to heal him of this current state." A gold glow appeared, and quickly blinded those within the room.

 **-Hospital, Hours Later-**

Marius slowly opened his eyes, seeing the blank white ceiling of a hospital. Last thing he remembered, was fighting undead equine creatures within his Knight. Did he just dream it all, and turned out to have just passed out from fighting too long within the armor? Such a thing did have the impossibility of a dream. Like how the Emperor chose him, and him alone, to save an entire world. Or the flying and magic using equine-humanoids fending off their undead kin. Not to mention, the fact that _Umbra Equitis_ suddenly gained a consciousness of its own.

His attention got drawn to the right, hearing some woman hum a rather lovely tune, with just as heavenly voice. Though, he gained a confused look when he saw the nurse, wearing a clean white uniform, matching her pure white coat. She was swishing her tail back and forth, along with her hips, to the tune while checking his heart monitor and something on her clipboard. Her sky blue eyes becoming hypnotic to him, even as they slowly moved towards him. She gave the kindest smile he had never seen. "Oh! You're finally awake!" Her voice was sweet, kind as the very image she portrayed with such a smile. "Good, we were starting to worry about you, Mr. Corvain."

The nurse sat down on to the bed, revealing the black stockings on her legs, and started checking certain vitals. "W-Where am I?" He managed to ask, feeling weak but not like before, and slowly sat up on to the bed. "And who are you?"

She placed a hand on to his chest, having him lean back on to the bed, before using a flashlight to check pupil dilation. "Canterlot City Hospital, as for who I am?" She turned this flashlight off, and placed a hand on to Marius' forehead. "I am Nurse Redheart, your personally assigned caretaker and medical provider… One of the many thankful lives you saved today." Nurse Redheart answered, picking up her clipboard to check off a few things. 'You seemed to have made quite the recovery, thanks to Princess Celestia's magic… Who, I might add, wanted to meet you after regaining consciousness, and I clear you of course."

Marius just watched her, not wanting to drop his guard, but he knew how medical personal were. "And am I cleared, Nurse Redheart?" He asked, staying on the bed.

Nurse Redheart thought about it for a moment, chewing on the back of her pen in, Marius admitting, a cute way. "Well, the Princess' magic did cure you of the malnutrition case… But your legs still have me concerned, and Umbra supplied us with that strange wheelchair to help." She gave a sigh, nodding to herself, before smiling at him. "So, I guess there is no reason why you cannot. Currently, she is in another room down the hall, resting from the spell used on you." Marius gave a nod, but didn't move a muscle when the mare held her index finger to his face. "But the moment I feel your body is under too much strain, it is back to the room with you."

"Understood, you are the medical expert." Marius did not argue with her, he really couldn't since she _is_ the assigned provider. "Now, I need to get dressed. Otherworldly or not, royalty is still royalty and a knight must look his best." Nurse Redheart gave a nod, grabbing his clothes, hat, and equipment. "If you are not comfortable with this, you can wait outside. I am more than capable of doing it on my own."

The mare blushed, but shook her head. "I have done such things before. This will be no different." Nurse Redheart sat the clothes on to the bed, and got out his socks and briefs.

 **-After Marius was Clothed-**

Nurse Redheart rolled Marius down the hospital's hallway, the man plugged into the wheelchair's systems while she carried a constant blush on her cheeks. "I did offer to do it myself, while you waited outside." He noted, making the mare's tail twitch a bit at his comment.

"I-I know; it is just…" She tried to figure out how to say this. "Your anatomy is somewhat different, and I was not prepared, as I thought."

He gave a nod, before something in the hallway caught their attention. "Nurse! Nurse! Someone, hold them down!" A doctor yelled, as he and a nurse tried to hold two patients down. "We need to sedate them, and-AHHH!" The patient suddenly bit his forearm!

"Oh, Celestia!" Nurse Redheart ran over to help, trying to hold that patint down while the doctor crawled away. Though, the screams didn't stop, as the other patient bit his holder's ear clean off! "Someone, try and help them-WHOA! HELP!" The mare yelled, as the patient knocked her to the ground, trying to bite her. She saw the glazed over eyes, and how this patient was one she treated earlier in the day. "He's turned! He's turned! Someone-?"

 **FZZZT!**

A red beam of light penetrated the patient's skull, causing him o go completely limp. Nurse Redheart looked up, seeing Marius holding smoking weapon. He quickly pointed it at the second one, and shot another las-round into their skull. He casually rolled his wheelchair forward, eyeing the two that had been bitten by this occurance. "Marius, what are you-WAIT, NO!" He shot the one that had his ear bitten clean off, right in the head, drawing his power-saber.

"N-No, wait, please stop!" The doctor pleaded, but screamed when Marius suddenly cut his bitten arm off at the elbow.

Marius looked at a nearby nurse. "Get him a tourniquet, fast." His attention then went to Nurse Redheart. "I need to speak with this Princess, _immediately_."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Nurse Redheart opened the door to Celestia's room, revealing the panicked princess almost out of the hospital bed. "Your majesty, I apologize for barging in, but Mr. Corvain is awake and here to see you." She announced, wheeling Marius into the room, allowing him to see the two posted Royal Guards inside of her room. "Along with apologize for the commotion outside. We had a situation with two of the patients, who had turned."

"Thank you." Celestia said, walking over to them. "So, what exactly happened out there?"  
"You never dealt with a zombie plague before, is what happened." Marius answered, causing those within the room to look at him. "A single bite from their foul mouth is enough for one to be infected. I cut the doctor's arm off, because of _where_ he was bitten, along with the timing."

"You know what plagues us, Lord Corvain?" Celestia asked him, Marius giving a simple nod. "Then, would you mind telling me all that you know, about such things?"

"I will, but first?" Marius looked up at Nurse Redheart, and smiled. "Nurse Redheart? I need you to quarantine _anyone_ that had been bitten and move them away from everyone… Along with somewhere that would allow my Knight entrance… It carries something that will prevent them from turning, I will be fine here."

That caused the nurse to smile brightly, and nodded to him. "I will get the guards right on it!" She bowed to Celestia. "I leave him to you, Princess."

Celestia nodded, and watched the nurse leave, before smiling to Marius. "I am glad that you have a way to-?"  
"There is no way of saving those already infected by a zombie virus…" Marius cut her off, Celestia gaining a shocked look, along with paling from her normally white color.

"B-But you just said ta your Knight had a way to prevent them from turning/" She asked, placing a hand on to her chest, and sat down. Her body was still weakened by the restoration spell used on the man in front of her.

"It can, but not the way I lead Nurse Redheart into believing." Marius confirmed, leaning back into the wheelchair, pressing his fingers on to both eyes. "Even I can see the kindness in her heart, and could not tell Nurse Redheart that those patients are ticking time bombs." He removed his hand, and eyed Celestia, who continued to look at him. "I will end their suffering, before it begins… Allowing those victims to die as themselves, and not like one of those monsters."

"I see." Celestia placed both hands on to her lap. "My subjects are never going to trust me after all of this, and will never believe-?"

"I will shoulder this sin, myself. Tell them that I kept my plans a secret from you." The look in Marius' eye actually scared Celestia, the black and silver great-cloak added to its cold, yet remorseful, stare increased the effect. "Their blood shall be upon my hands, since it is now my duty to protect your world, and carry out such things for those I am charged to protect." He moved both hands over his lap, clasping them together. "As I have learned, in my years of service, you must be willing to sin… To protect those around you, and care for."

Celestia just looked at him, and gave a nod. "Understood. While they are being gathered… Please, tell me what I need to know about this plague." She suddenly stood up, and walked over to Marius. "So we may combat them, together, properly." The princess held her hand out to the commissar dressed man, only wearing a peaked hat instead of a normal commissar's hat.

Without hesitation, Marius took hold of her hand. "I gave my word, that I would protect this world, and Knight's word is his honor."

 **-Outside of Canterlot Academy's Hoofball Stadium-**

Nurse Redheart smiled, while she walked away from the Hoofball Stadium. The Royal Guard had put up barrier walls around any open areas, to ensure quarantine procedures held, but the whole group were happy to accept such a thing when she told them that Marius could save their lives. Her smile grew, when she saw the _Umbra Equitis_ making his way over to the stadium. She waved to the giant war machine, who lifted his left arm's cannon in its passing.

"Thank Celestia, things are going to be ok." She muttered, placing a hand over her chest, but noticed Celestia flying overhead, and land on top of the colossus' back. "I wonder why the Princess is here?"

"To watch the sin, that Lord Marius is about to bare on his shoulders." Umbra Equitis spoke up, making the mare pull out the dataslate. "In all honesty, from what I have learned about you, Nurse Redheart… It surprises me that you are allowing this to happen."

His words confused her a bit. "Why would it be a sin to help others, and why wouldn't I let it happen? When Marius told me you were able to prevent them from turning, it actually made me quite happy." The silence, that followed her answer, caused a primordial fear well up inside of the mare's chest. "U-Umbra?"  
"Nurse Redheart… I do not have such functions in my array." He replied, causing her to freeze in place. "All of my armaments are for combat uses, there is nothing within me for medical use. Lord Marius intends to give those infected mercy, since there is no cure for them now."

Her eyes were wide, she knew Marius intended to kill every last one of them within the stadium, now! "B-But, what about the doctor, he was bitten but Marius only cut his armor off." Nurse Redheart asked.

The dataslate pulled up an image of the human anatomy, then simulated the infection. "Depending on where a victim is infected, the virus will take a certain amount of time to fully turn its victim. However…" It restarted the simulation, showing a bit upon its forearm, but showed it stopping _after_ the arm is severed from the rest. "If a victim is infected on a limb, and then the limb is removed shortly after the virus enters the system? It will no longer be able to take hold, due to the rest of its victim being cut off from it… But time is limited."

"H-How long?" She asked, remembering many of those patients had been bitten, and were on their extremities.

"Depending on where they are bitten, such as the forearm or shin of the victim, less than five minutes. Thigh and upper arm, is around three… Severity of the bite, and where they are bitten, are extremely relied upon for timing." Umbra Equitis answered.

The answer sent her into a panic, and sprinted back to the stadium. "Umbra! I need you to stop him, shut the systems down, or something! There has to be another way to solve this!"

"I am unable to do that, Nurse Redheart." Umbra Equitis informed, the mare seeing said Imperial Knight towering over everything within the stadium. "Lord Marius is fully integrated within my systems, only an emergency override can allow me to take control." Nurse Redheart stopped, knowing it was probably too late, and the guards were probably in on this plan. "Please, understand, Lord Marius did not wish to do this… But he is giving each of them a mercy, to die as themselves, and not one of those necrotic creatures." She fell to her knees, eyes locked on to the war machine.

 **-Inside the Hoofball Stadium-**

The quarantined ponies all cheered, seeing their beloved princess upon the supposed city savior. Though, they had to cover their ears when it blared the warhorn. "Please, I need you all to settle down, now!" Celestia called out, the gathered groups quieting down. "I must be truthful with you all… About the fact, that each of you were brought here upon a lie. One that was even told to the medical staff." They all looked at one another, before looking back at their princess. "I will allow Lord Corvain to tell you the truth."

"I will not mince my words, and tell you how it is." His voice blared from the Imperial Knight's warhorn. "You are all infected, and will soon join the undead ranks." They all gasped, many screaming, while others tried to escape… Only to find out that the gates and exist were all reinforced by Royal Guards on the other side. The very moment a couple of pegasi tried to escape, through flight, they were gunned down by _Umbra Equitis'_ Heavy Stubbered Cannon. "Enough, and listen to me!"

"W-Why should we!" A unicorn mare yelled, huddling with her foals. "You're going to kill us!"

The groups all nodded. "You are not going to get away-!" The earthy pony speaking was suddenly punched to the ground, by a green pegasi mare, with lightning bolt yellow hair.

"Will you al shut up, and listen to him!?" The mare yelled, glaring at them. "I am sure he has a perfectly good reason for all of this, and Princess Celestia seems to agree with his choice!" She looked back up at the metal colossus. "Go head, big guy!"  
Marius took a moment, before he continued with the explanation. "I had you all brought here, because you are all a threat. However, I stand before you now, to shoulder this sin myself and allow each of you… To die as yourselves, and not one of the undead. I ask that you all understand, and forgive me for not arriving sooner to protect you." They all stared up at him, eyes wide. "This is the only way, and your sacrifice? Will ensure that another day is bought for your loved ones, along with ensure their safety even more." None of them said a word, now standing and looking down at the ground. They all knew what this meant, and accepted their fate now. "Go into the Emperor's warm embrace, for your sacrifice has earned a place at his side."

The Heavy Stubberd Cannon aimed down at those within the hoofball field… And open fired. The rounds tore into the fleshy targets, causing blood and limbs to fly everywhere. Celestia could not watch the massacre before her, even attempted to block out the screams but failed. Outside of the stadium, everyone could hear the roar of gunfire, and rushed to see what was going on… Only finding a crying Nurse Redheart, clutching a dataslate, and their protector unloading one of his weapons into the stadium's field.

Once he finished, the Heavy Stubberd Cannon's barrel heated, Marius just looked at the corpse at his Knight's feet… At _his_ feet. Men, women, children, young, and old; all laid before him, and none were spared his weapon's aim. It was like he could feel their blood pooling around his feet, staining his very hands. "Lord Marius? Are we finished with our mission?"

He didn't answer at first, making Umbra Equitis prepare a vox line to Nurse Redheart, but Marius shook his head. "No… prepare the flamers, we have to burn their remains."

"Understood, Lord Marius. Anything else?" Umbra Equiti asked, and had the Duel Heavy Flamers switch on.

"No… Once the corpses are all burned, set a course back to our disgenated stand-by station. Also, I will need an estimated ammo count of all our weapons, along with fuel tank levels for the Promethium." He reached up, and placed a hand over his forehead. "I… Need time to think."

"Understood… Commencing secondary mission, now." Umbra Equitis informed, before he unleashed the Promethium Flames onto the field. The blank faces soon being covered by a blanket of sheering hot flames, charring or melting their flesh down. None of them were left behind, from the precisely calculated bursts of flames. Once the last had been burned, the _Umbra Equitis_ flamers shut off, and the Imperial Knight staggered out of the stadium… The crowds parting for its passing.

Though, a green feather slowly floated out of the stadium's walls, slightly burned. It landed into the palm of a cyan pegasus mare, with rainbow colored hair. Her hand clutched the feather, and _glared_ at the retreating colossus… She knew who that feather belonged to, and once called her friend.

 **-After the Stadium Massacre-**

Celestia had personally flown Marius back to the hospital, and even wheeled the silent man back to his room. No words were exchanged between them, they knew what the other wanted to say. Though, when Celestia was about to leave, she stopped at the doorway. Slowly, hand placed on to the doorframe, she looked back at Marius, who was currently looking out the window. "Thank you, for doing what needed to be done, Lord Corvain…"

He just gave a nod, and she left the room, closing the door behind her. Carefully, Celestia leaned against the door, placing a hand over her mouth and tried to muffle her crying. "P-Princess?" A voice called out, causing Celestia to look up and see Nurse Redheart in front of her, with _Umbra Equitis'_ dataslate tightly held in her arms. "Is everything alright?"

Her reddened eyes told Celestia that the mare had been crying, a _lot_ recently. Quickly, the princess wiped her eyes of the tears, and smiled at the pink haired nurse. "Y-Yes, just wiping my eyes, is all." Celestia lied, and walked up to her. "Is there anything I can do for you, Nurse Redheart?"

"N-No, Princess… I just need to speak with Mr. Corvain, about what he did at the stadium." She answered, making Celestia frowned at those words.

The princess nodded, before walking up to her. "May I say something, before you do?" Nurse Redheart gave a nod, who was she to deny a princess from speaking? "Do not be mad at him, Nurse Redheart. Lord Corvain did what none of use possibly could, he did what needed to e done." Celestia, gently, placed her hands on to the nurse's shoulders. "And he lied to you, because he did not want to break your heart with the very truth of this matter."

Nurse Redheart gave a nod. "I-I understand, Princess." Celestia nodded, and took her leave, so she can handle the inevitable backlash from the massacre not too long ago.

"Nurse Redheart?" The mare looked down at the dataslate, allowing her arms to slack forward and see the screen. "May I inform you of something about Lord Marius?"  
She smiled down at the dataslate, and nodded. "Sure, Umbra. What did you want to say?"

"Lord Marius may not be well, after this incident… This blow will be harder on him, then the families of those he killed." Umbra Equitis' words confused Nurse Redheart, but before she could ask what he meant… The dataslate suddenly started to show the history of House Corvain. "He lost his home to ravenous xenos lifeforms, that devour biomass for rapid evolution. His world became overwhelmed; every Imperial Knight being destroyed in its defense. Only ones who still live, are those that were on deployments and haven't fallen in battle." All the information flowed on to the screen, even what those xenos creatures were called… _Tyranids_. "Lord Marius takes the Knight's Code beyond the level of seriousness, and he failed his High King by not being there to defend him and the world… Now, he took the life of _many_ innocent souls, souls he swore to protect. Now, he needs someone by his side, more than ever."

"I understand…" Nurse Redheart pressed the dataslate against her chest, and walked up to the door. She grabbed the handle, taking a deep breath, and opened the door. Her patient still sat in front of his window, _Umbra Equitis_ standing off in the distance. Her hooves echoed around the room, as she approached him. "Mr. Corvain?"

He didn't look back at her, keeping his gaze locked on to the metal colossus. "I understand, if you have come here to inform me of your resignation as my medical provider… Along with curse, and strike, me for lying to you about what it was I had been planning to do with the infected." Marius announced, still not looking at her.

Nurse Redheart didn't say a word, which lead him to believe she was planning to say the cruelest words in her entire life. One could imagine his surprise, when she placed a hand, softly, on to his shoulder. The moment he looked up, to see the kindest smile on her face like the day he first saw her, along with the dataslate pressed against her breast by one arm, Nurse Redheart spoke. "Now, Mr. Corvain, you are my patient… No way, in Equestria, are you going to get rid of me that easily, or make me leave your side… After all, you are _my_ responsibility!"

He didn't know why, but those words made him smile, and nod. "Why do I have the feeling you'll be on my case about every little health matter?" He asked her, placing both hands on to his lap. "Not even allowing me to eat junk food or smoke?"

She suddenly flicked his nose, with a giggle. "You know it, buster!"  
"Marius." He suddenly said, making her raise an eyebrow, as he looked up at her. "You can call me Marius."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Umbra Equitis stood in the open courtyard, where Celestia instructed Marius to take him for standby operations. After his pilot had disconnected, ad left for any medical treatment needed, the war machine started to get an ammo count, along with running a self-diagnostic. He knew Marius only asked for an ammo count, but Umbra Equitis figured he would want to know what systems and parts needed to be repaired. From what he could tell, though, there were a lot of areas in need of repair and maintenance.

"Excuse me, my good sir!" A voice yelled, causing Umbra Equitis to stop his diagnostic and look down, to see a brown earth pony wearing some strange suit and bow tie. "Sorry to bother you, during your obvious silent self-diagnostic, but I am Dr. Whooves! Princess Celestia has asked if I could help with your repairs!" He walked up closer to the war machine. "I agreed to do it, but only if you also agree to allowing me such an honor... So, what do you say about it, my giant metal friend?"

Umbra Equitis may have, technically, been officially born earlier that day… But he was no fool, and had at least two decades of service. He shut his warhorn off, so he could assess this 'Dr. Whooves' quietly, and scanned his boy. "Hm… According to my readings, he is a normal equine-humanoid, except for the two hearts and on abnormal energy reading around him." His gaze went back down to the pony, reactivating his warhorn. "Can I ask, what makes you qualified to act as my mechanic, Dr. Whooves?"

"Oh, certainly!" He clasped both hands together, giving a friendly smile. "I understand every bit of quantum physics, engineering, and even robotic engineering; more than any other pony you would find here in Equestria. Back in Ponyville, I had several inventions in my workshop... To help convince you, I built this." He held up a strange screw driver, with energy levels out the roof. "The Sonic Screw Driver! This baby, her, can help me scan whatever, or whoever, and discover any problems, then fix them."

The war machine just eyed him for a few moments, thinking on the idea. He is in need of repairs, and could not risk going on any missions with damages throughout his entire metal body. "Scanning… Maintenance Personnel Identified. Welcome aboard, Dr. Whooves." Umbra Equitis shot out a grappling hook. "I look forward to working with you."

"Please, call me 'Doctor'." Dr. Whooves corrected, grabbing on to the grappling cable, and placed his hoof on to the hook. "If we are going to be working together, might as well try to seem friendlier to one another, yes?"

"Then you may call me Umbra, Doctor." Umbra Equitis pulled the pony up on to his ladder.

Dr. Whooves climbed all the way up, and pulled out his sonic screw driver. "Pleasure to meet you, Umbra… Now, let's get to work on these repairs!" He started scanning certain parts around Umbra Equitis, searching for any damages or flaws within the metal carapace.

 **-Canterlot Castle-**

Celestia landed at the castle gates, walking into the fortified structure. Looking around, she watched all of the refugees they could house, and the Royal Guards trying to care for them, even as she went inside. So many of her subjects filled the city's streets, those that could make it out of their homes and get to safety. There were more than the city could ever handle, and supplies were probably running low right now… Yet, she just _knew_ there were more out there, waiting for her to save them.

Her attention got pulled away, when a familiar noble walked up to her. "Fancy Pants… It warms my heart, seeing you take care of all my subjects, without care for your own interests." Celestia smiled, watching the stallion hand over his last blanket to a refugee.

"You honor me, with your words, Princess… But I am merely doing what anyone would do in such a crisis." Fancy Pants started, as he stood up and smiled at Celestia. The noble's suit had been torn and dirtied, rom all the work he had been doing for those that had come for safety, ever since the first refugee arrived. "But, Ms. Rarity deserves most of the credit here. After all, she makes the clothes and blankets, I just help get them distributed to everyone."

"You should give yourself more credit, Fancy Pants." Ceelstia smiled, motioning for the stallion to walk with her. "It is good to have such a noble around, it reminds me every day that there is still good among my subjects and their leadership."

Fancy Pants gave a nod, as they walked down the castle's hallway. "I am happy to be such a thing for you, Princess… But there is a matter I have been hearing about, and wish to ask you a question?" Celestia nodded to him. "There have been rumors spreading around, about our protector actually massacring innocent ponies at the stadium." His words caused the two of them to stop. "I do not want to assume anything, unlike many of the others within our safe haven… Did he do it?" She only nodded. "Did he have a good reason, and if so… What was it?"  
Celestia did not answer him right away, and even Fancy Pants could tell that she was still coping with the decision. "He did… Those within the stadium were all bitten, infected, and were going to turn soon." She looked at the stallion, right into his eyes, so he would know that the princess still stood by Marius' choice. "Lord Corvain knew what needed to be done, and did what none of us were willing to even consider."

Fancy Pants kept his eyes locked on to her own, the two seeming like they were having a battle of will. After a few seconds of it, the stallion looked down and removed his monocle. "I see, so there was no other option, _but_ for him to do what he did." Celestia gave a nod, as Fancy Pants pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe the glass of his monocle. "Then he has my support, when this negative backlash comes."

Celestia gave a nod, smiling at the stallion. "Thank you, Fancy Pants." He gave a nod, placing the monocle back on. "Now, no more of this serious talk… How is Fleur? Good, I hope."

Fancy Pants chuckled a bit, the two returning to their stroll within the castle. "Swelling up, and becoming crankier by the day." He answered, causing Celestia to giggle a bit. "Says she is going to kill me, for ruining her figure."

"With the training she's had, within the Royal Guard? It is very possible." She added.

That caused Fancy Pants to pull on his collar. "Ah, yes, there is no need to remind me of that fact… I get reminded each time she wipes the floor with any would be muggers." That caused Celestia to flat out laugh.

 **-The Next Day, Canterlot Café-**

"I must say, darling, it feels wonderful just to have a bit of normalcy in our lives." Rarity started, taking a sip of her tea. "Especially after two months of this horrible ordeal." The unicorn mare readjusted her well-tailored white and black dress.

Nurse Redheart gave a nod, using both hands to sip on her tea. "Yes, though things were almost bad for us… Had Marius and Umbra not shown up, when they did, our city could have been overwhelmed." The nurse decided to wear her long hair down, which reached he small of her back, along with an elegant red dress that Rarity had made just for her... Since the fashionista invited her for a cup of tea, along with Marius saying that he would be fine today and that she needed a break from all of the work she's been doing.

"Agreed, darling, he most certainly deserves more credit than the others are giving him!" The fashionista leaned forward a bit, saddened. "They are saying such mean and hurtful things about him… I am sure that whatever happened at the stadium, he had a perfectly good reason for." She held her hands out, to emphasize her point. "I mean, why would he save us just to start picking us off one by one?"  
Her words made Nurse Redheart smile, and nod. "He did, actually… Those who were in the stadium, were all infected and were coming close to turning into one of the undead." She reached into her pocketbook, pulling out the datslate. "He allowed them a mercy, to die as themselves… Umbra can explain it a lot better than I can. Umbra?"  
The dataslate suddenly switched on. "Yes, Nurse Redheart? Is there something you require?" Umbra Equitis asked, Rarity instantly becoming intrigued by the strange device.

"Would you mind allowing Ms. Rarity access to your files? About the necrotic plague, I mean." Nurse Redheart asked, as the screen started to open files and simulations. "Here you go, Rarity."

Rarity carefully took the dataslate, as the nurse took another sip of her tea. "Greetings, Ms. Rarity, what might you wish for me to explain first?" Umbra Equitis asked.

"Hm… If you do not mind, can you show me why Mr. Corvain killed those ponies within the stadium, yesterday?" Rarity asked, as the information and infection simulations started to flow.

"No problem, at all, Ms. Rarity. You see, the reason why Lord Marius did it was because…" Umbra Equitis started to explain what caused yesterday's incident… The fashionista's eyes widening as she read the information and watched the simulations being presented. "And that's why Lord Marius took that course of action, instead of allowing them to continue on within the city walls."

"Oh my, I knew he had a good reason, but this? He saved all of our lives, from being attacked within our city instead of having to worry about the outside threats… This is making me wish I could find some way to repay him." Rarity placed the data slate down and took a sip of tea, shaking her head.

Nurse Redheart suddenly had an idea come across her mind. "Maybe there is…" Rarity raised an eyebrow, curious. "Umbra, show Rarity the Corvain High King." She asked, as the data flowed, searching for the file Nurse Redheart asked for, noticing the confused look her friend was giving. "Could sleep last night, so I asked Umbra if he could tell me about House Corvain and their leader."

The fashionista was about to ask a question, as to why she wanted to research Marius' House History, but a beep from the dataslate stopped her. "Nurse Redheart, I have the information you requested. Shall I begin?"  
"Yes, please do, Umbra." She confirmed.

The data slate pulled up a golden Imperial Knight, armed with a power sword and a massive ion shield attached to its left arm. It bore a raven, carrying a crescent moon, on its shoulder shield, along with a crimson cape attached to its back. Next to it, stood an elderly man baring the same armaments, as his Knight, along with wearing gold armor and a crimson cloak. The look of both figures _screamed_ high royalty to Rarity, and the design made them seem almost godly. "High King Sarion Corvain, Patriarch of House Corvain. For over two hundred years, he led House Corvain against the Imperium's foes, and stood true to their oath to the Emperor of Mankind. During his last moments, he personally led a counter charge, with all the remaining House Corvain Imperial Knights and forces, against the Tyranids invading their home world. High King Sarion Corvain fell in combat against the Tyranid Hive Tyrant, managing to cut off both of its lower arms, and scaring the left side of its armored face… So that any surviving members of House Corvain could identify the ravenous beast, and take vengeance for their House and kin."

"Such gallantry and heroism… But, what does this have to do with Mr. Corvain?" Rarity asked.

Nurse Redheart smiled at her. "Umbra, what is Marius' relation to High King Corvain?" She asked, leaning her cheek on to a hand, allowing a sly smirk to form.

"Lord Marius is one of the two last surviving sons of High King Sarion Corvain. They were personally trained by the High King himself, unlike their other six brothers and sisters, and were giving the right of being called his heirs to House Corvain's throne." Umbra answered, causing Rarity's jaw to just flat out drop.

"M-M-Mr. Corvain is a Prince!?"

Nurse Redheart nodded, giggling a bit, and moved some of her pink hair from the front of her eyes. "In a sense, yes. Marius apparently _is_ a prince of this 'Imperium'… But I had no idea about it, until Umbra told me about the High King's children… He never once mentioned, while I was treating him." The nurse had to think about it, and giggled slightly. "He is definitely no Prince Blueblood… Maris is far too humble and selfless; from what I can tell."

The mares began to laugh at the comparison, before several whistles caught their attention, and looked towards its source… To find four different stallions, all wearing the uniforms of conscripted guards. "Talk about drop dead sexy! How are ya'll sweethearts doing today!" The pegasus of their group yelled, his accent thick with those that were from Manehatten, Nurse Redheart looking away from them, while Rarity eyed her friend.

"Awh, the pink haired one is shy! Man, that makes her even cuter!" The unicorn said, the others snickering. He also had the accent, which led Rarity to believe these were conscripted refugees from Manehatten City… "Come on over here, cutie! No reason to be shy about it, we'll make both of you feel great, promise!" His comment made Nurse Redheart lean her head down, both hands in her lap, and shifted uncomfortably. "Come on! How about showing us soldiers how grateful you are for us defending you from the undead!"

The way she acted, told Rarity more than enough, and she glared at the four. "Will you ruffians quit it, and move n! Neither of us are interested in dirty street rats, like you! You disgrace those who wear that uniform, and actually _protect_ their fellow pony without care for their own lives!" She yelled, the four giving her a shocked look, before also glaring at her.

"Yeah, whatever ya say, toots." The pegasus threw his hands up, before the four started to walk away. "No one would want a couple of stuck up mares anyways."

"Wouldn't say that… My friend here has a prince all to herself!" That caused Nurse Redheart to look up at her friend, Rarity giving a sly wink. "The one who pilots that metal giant, too… Oh, I'm so jealous of her." The very moment she mentioned the colossus' pilot being involved with them, all four stallions sprinted away in pure panic.

"Rarity… Why did you say that?" Nurse Redheart whispered, leaning forward. "You know he is just my patient."

"I know, darling, but _they_ didn't know that." Rarity replied, motioning to the panicked stallions. "Seeing them run away like that, is rather funny… Right?"

The nurse giggled, nodding some. "Y-Yeah, I have to admit to that." She took a sip of her tea, and then remembered a question she has been meaning to ask her unicorn friend. "Say, Rarity, have you gotten any word about Sweetie Belle, maybe even her friends, or even seen them?"

Rarity stopped, frowning, lowering her own tea cup down. "Unfortunately, and fortunately, no." The second part confused Nurse Redheart, the fashionista smiling when she saw this. "None of the guards, who guard the walls, have not seen her, or her friends, as one of those… _Things_." She took a sip of her tea, and gave a longing look towards the city gates. "Which tells me that she could still be alive out there… Trapped and scared, but still surviving this horrible ordeal." Rarity smiled at her friend. "With Prince Corvain now here, and when he's ready, maybe there is a chance for him to search for, and hopefully rescue, her… Along with any others that are still out there."

Her comment got Nurse Redheart to thinking a bit. " _Maybe…_ " She took a sip of tea. " _Just maybe._ "

"Nurse Redheart, we have a situation." Umbra Equitis spoke up, causing both mares to look down at the dataslate.

"What is the matter, Umbra? Is Marius trying to break the limitations of what I'm allowing him to do?" She asked.

"No, Nurse Redheart, worse… There seems, from where I am currently standing, to be an angry mob right outside of the hospital. They seem to be armed with basic weapons, and are yelling about bringing out a murderer." The two suddenly went wide eyed.

Nurse Redheart looked up at Rarity. "Go get Princess Celestia, tell her what is going on at the hospital, while I try to get there before anything can happen." The two of them stood up, Rarity placing a couple of bits on to the table. "We need to hurry, the Royal Guards stationed there, long with the medical staff, won't keep them out for very long." With that, the two separated and ran off to where they needed to go.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 **-Canterlot City Hospital-**

The yelling continued to get louder, to the point that it started to echo within the halls. They were all calling for him, wanting him to answer for the crime he has committed against each and every one of them. The situation outside was bad enough to get the entire medical staff to help the Royal Guard keep them out of the hospital. Marius could not believe that such valuable resources are being wasted on trying to stop irrational citizens from venting their rage, instead of helping those here or guarding the wall.

"Might as well end this foolishness." Marius groaned, turning his wheelchair around. "Seriously, I've seen normal irrational actions and understand it completely… But going this far?' He wheeled up to the door, and opened it. "It is just insane." Marius wheeled himself into the hospital's hallway, heading towards the exit.

Majority of the staff were probably outside, because Marius only saw at least one or two of the nurses, and volunteers, caring for around twenty patients themselves. This caused him to become even more irritated, there were those in need and are not being taken care of properly because of all this. "Oh… My…" A meek voice spoke up, causing Marius to stop and notice a cream colored, pink haired, pegasi mare staring at him. She wore a volunteer nurse's uniform, which told him that she is one of the medical professionals of some kind. "S-Sir, what are you doing outside of your room?... If that is ok for me to ask." The mare, gently, flew over to him.

"Just going for a short stroll, ma'am." Marius answered, stopping and looking at her. "And maybe help stop the foolishness outside, so that the other medical staff could get back to work."

"Oh, but those ponies outside are going to hurt you." She noted, as Marius started towards the exit again, with her walking next to him. "Maybe it would be better if you waited this out, in your room maybe?"

Marius had to stop, when she glided in front of him. "Ma'am, what is your name?" He asked, a deadpanned look presence on his face, as both hands rested on his lap.

"I-I'm… Uh… F-Fluttershy." She answered, timidly.

"Fluttershy, my dear, I take it that you're a soul who does whatever it takes to help others in need, correct?" He asked, the mare nodding. "Well, right now, those… Uh, ponies outside are preventing those here from getting the help they need. They have come for me, and if it means the patients in here can get help, then I'll gladly face them." Marius lifted his hands up and placed them back on to his chair's wheels. "We have to get the staff back in here, so those patients can get help, by any means." Fluttershy didn't say anything, she only looked down with a timid expression. "Now… Best go back to those who _really_ need you, dear… I'll be fine."

Fluttershy gave a nod, moving out of his way, allowing Marius to pass through. " _Oh dear… Nurse Redheart is not going to be happy about this._ " She thought, before a patient called out for a nurse to help them. "Oh! Don't worry, I'm coming!" The mare rushed off.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Room-**

"Are you sure about this, Princess? I mean, isn't this a bit risky?" Twilight asked, going over a proposal that the older princess planned on giving to the Courts. "I mean, we have no idea how many are in Ponyville, nor if any looters have already taken advantage of the town being abandoned."

"I know, but our supplies are running low, the Apple Family are having trouble opening areas for farms, and the doctors are reporting that their medical supplies are nearly gone. This city was not built to house so many of my little ponies." Celestia laid down on to the couch, placing a hand on to her aching head. "We _need_ to make a supply run, and soon."

Twilight reread the proposal, frowning at what is there. "But, this plan relies heavily on Lord Corvain and _Umbra Equitis_." She looked towards Celestia, laying the proposal on to her skirted lap. "I understood his reasoning, after you told me the details behind it… But I highly doubt the nobles are not so open minded."

"You leave them, to me." The white alicorn leaned up, and smiled at the younger princess. "I can be _very_ convincing to them." The two laughed at her statement, Celestia being the first to stifle. "Speaking about Lord Corvain, and his 'Imperial Knight'… I am no fool, in believing it has an unlimited supply of ammunition." Twilight looked at her, placing both hand on to the proposal and her lap. "You're the only one I can trust with this, and know you can figure of some way to keep him supplied."

Twilight thought about it, trying to think of something. "I could try a duplication spell?" She looked up, with concern written all over her face. "But, to do that, I require samples from each of his Imperial Knight's ammunition… And if we are going to mass produce them, there needs to be more unicorns involved or it will take forever for me to just fill up one of his weapons."

Celestia gave a nod. "I see, we will gather what unicorns we can, to help you create enough for _Umbra Equitis_ to be supplied." Twilight nodded, before panicked knocking at had caught their attention. "Come in."

The doors flung open, as Rarity stumbled into Celestia's personal chambers. "Rarity!" Twilight shouted, both her and Celestia quickly running up to the tired mare, and helped her stand up. "Rarity, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Danger… Angry mob… At hospital…" Rarity tried to catch her breath, both princesses wide eyed. "A-After Prince Corvain!"

" _Prince_ Corvain!?" They both yelled, Rarity nodding as Celestia looked at Twilight. "Go, and gather the rest of your friends. I will go get Luna, and head straight to the hospital; I want you to meet us there." Twilight nodded, as Celestia ran out into the hallway, meeting two of her personal Royal Pegasi Guard, standing guard outside. "You two, come with me. We need to stop this before anything terrible happens."

"Yes, Princess!" The two acknowledged, following their princess towards the castle gates. Twilight, on the other hand, waited for Rarity to rest for a bit before they rushed out.

 **-Outside Canterlot City's Hospital-**

The mob kept yelling and shouting at the Royal Guards stationed outside of the hospital. The gold clad defenders had formed a defensive semi-circle around the entrance, shields interlocked and spears lowered to impale anyone foolish enough to approach. They weren't allowing any of them through the formation's ranks, those were their orders, and the medical staff helped by either bracing their formation or yelling for them to calm down. Though, with the torches and pitchforks being hoisted up in the air made it quite clear that this mob is not going to leave peacefully.

"Bring him out here, right now!" A white unicorn nobleman yelled, many of the others agreeing with him. "We demand that he be brought here to be-?"  
"Guards, doctors, go back to your duties. I'll handle things here." A commanding voice ordered, causing everyone to look back at the doors, and see a fully uniformed Marius. His great-coat draping on his body, the bill of his peaked hat covering his left eye, and the power-saber dangling from his wheelchair. "Your duties are too important, to be wasting time dealing with this rabble."

The head doctor gave a concerned look, before shaking his head. "I can't allow this… You are my patient, and these ponies mean to harm you. I cannot allow this to happen."

"Doctor, how many patients are being harmed with you, and the others, out here? How many could be dying right now, because of all this foolishness?" Marius asked, the head doctor hesitating and not replying.

"Doctor." The Royal Guard lieutenant placed a hand on to the head doctor's shoulder. "You need to take care of those inside, my men and I can handle things out here."

"No, lieutenant, your men are needed at the walls." Marius announced, causing the Royal Guard Officer to look at the wheelchair bound man. "Every warrior counts and are needed at the wall… In case that barrier falls. We will need to brace the gates and keep the ramparts clear." He lifted both hands up, and pressed his fingers together. "I can handle things here, myself."

The lieutenant looked at him, noticing all the ribbons and medals on his left breast, which proved this man could really handle himself quite well. "Y-Yes, sir…" The young officer nodded, withdrawing his men, and headed towards the wall.

Marius nodded, before looking at the crowd. "Well, I'm here. What do you all want?"

The white unicorn nobleman grinned, seeing the Royal Guards and medical staff withdrawing from Marius. "He is alone now, let's get him-?"

"You must be Prince Blueblood." Marius interrupted, leaning on to his right side. "Cannot say I am impressed with you. One with such a powerful title, should not look so frail."

Prince Blueblood glared at him, pointing at Marius. "Who I am does not matter in all of this, you do, murderer! We are here to make sure that you answer for every death within the stadium!" His stance, hesitant, told the pilot everything he needed to know about this _prince_.

"I am a warrior, killing is my profession. I will _never_ deny my sins. Only a coward would do such a thing." His one visible eye staring dead at Prince Blueblood. "And unlike you, boy, I do what needs to be done, and not hide behind a crowd to handle things. I can tell, just from how you stand here, that _you_ are the very type that'll charm your way through everything in life and also have a subject executed… For accidently looking at you wrong." His visible eye glared at the prince. "Your kind make me sick."

The mob looked to Prince Blueblood, who glared at the man. "How dare you-?"

"Oh, I _dare_ alright." Marius snickered, with a slight chuckle. "I find you funny, too. From what I have been told and what I am seeing now? You do not even care for the lives lost in that stadium. You saw a way to help your own public image, and jumped on it like a scavenger beast. If I am wrong?" Marius removed the power-saber, and threw it towards Blueblood's hooves. "Then here I am, open to your judgement. Be a _real_ prince, and enact justice upon one you see as a criminal." He opened both arms, allowing Blueblood the perfect shot at his heart. "Come at me, by all means."

"I-uh-can-uh…" Blueblood stepped away from the power-saber, becoming nervous around the dangerous weapon. "It-you-see…"

"You're not going to do it, are you?" Marius asked, placing both hands into his lap. "Did not think you would. Would you like to know why?" Blueblood glared at him, while the mob looked between them. "I will tell you. I fought for years upon battlefields that would make you frozen with sheer fear. Battles where Daemons, Super Soldier Demi-Gods, giant metal skeletons of death, and even ravenous monsters that would make your worst nightmares seem like wet dreams; were a common sight." His glare intensified on Blueblood, making the nobleman freeze completely. "I have been forced to do unspeakable things to protect other innocent lives of entire worlds… I have even suffered _plasma_ burns to protect them. So, giving those citizens the mercy yesterday was but a minor sin of mine, one I will never forget, and the last choice I had. While you?" Marius grinned, with a slight chuckle. "I know for a _fact_ you would have allowed them to turn, and ravage this city from the inside out! All the while, you cower within your locked room back at the castle… Demanding that the Royal Guard protect his royal highness."

No one said a word, Blueblood wide eyed and shocked that Marius has called him out in such a way. "And who are _you_ to decide that they deserved to die!?" A mare yelled, causing Marius to look towards the right… Only to be met with a cyan fist straight to the face, and get punched out of his wheelchair.

Marius held on to his right eye, looking back at the cyan pegasus mare that had just punched him. Her rainbow mane covered her right eye, but the left flowed with tears, his words much have struck her harder than one would guess. Clutched in the fist that struck him, was a burnt green feather.

Before he could say anything to defend himself, the mare grabbed his under shirt's collar, lifting him off of the ground, and punched him again. 'Why!?" She punched a third time. "Why!" A forth punch. "Why did they have to die!?" A fifth punch hit the side of his head. "Why did Lighting Dust have to die!? She didn't deserve it!"

Without thinking, the mare's knee suddenly dropped down and slammed on to Marius leg! This earned a pain filled roar of agony, and the mare went back. "Umbra! Stand down! Stand down, _now_ , damnit!"

She looked to her right, seeing the metal colossus aiming, and priming, his Heavy Stubberd Cannon right at her. Those within the crowd saw that there was a red dot directly on the mare's forehead. "Gotcha!" An orange earth pony mare suddenly grabbed a hold of the pegasus mare, and pulled her off of Marius. "Ah think ya done enough, Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash struggled to get free of the mare's grip, but found that the earth pony is far stronger than she was. "D-Damnit, Applejack! Leg to! Let. Me. Go! He has to pay!" She yelled.

"Not until ya calm down, sugarcube!" Applejack ordered, before she looked down at Marius. His peaked cap had been knocked clean off, revealing the scruffy high-fade haircut. "Now, ah want ya ta tell me the truth… Was there really no other way?" Her emerald locked on to him.

Despite the bone breaking, dull, burning; pain coursing throughout his entire body, Marius kept his hazel gaze locked on to Applejack. "There was no other way. Once you are infected, the survival rate is dropped to five minutes… And that is _if_ you are bitten on an extremity." He answered, giving a nod.

Applejack returned the nod, her Element and sense telling her that he was not lying, and actually telling the truth. "Alright, that's good enough fer me, partner." Marius nodded again, before a certain voice screamed and caused him to go wide eyed.

"Oh Celestia, Marius! Are you alright!?" Nurse Redheart sprinted over, pushing past the crowds of ponies, andkneeling next to him. The nurse had not changed out of her dress, nor put her pink air back up… Marius could not believe he would actually say this, never out loud, but he found her more attractive than any woman back home. "Marius! Are you ok!?"

Repeating herself caused Marius to snap out of his zoned trance, realizing that he had been staring at her. The mare's sky blue eyes were filled with pure panic. "Y-Yeah… Just in a lot of pain right now." He answered, holding the side of his throbbing head. "Back of my wheelchair, pain killer injector that can be detached." Gently, he placed a hand where Rainbow Dash kneed his leg. "For my leg, of course."

"On it!" Leaving her pocket book next to Marius, Nurse Redheart went over to the wheelchair. She had examined it before, and even learned about it further from _Umbra Equitis'_ dataslate. Quickly finding the pain killer injector piece, she hit the emergency eject button, and detached it from the wheelchair. "Got it!"

The nurse ran back over to Marius, as he unbuttoned his collar. "It has to be injected directly into the carotid artery… So it can have an immediate reaction." He instructed, Nurse Redheart nodding as she pressed the injector's cylinder into the ride side of his neck.

The injector hissed, allowing the pain killer to be injected straight into his bloodstream. Nurse Redheart let out a sigh of relief, when she saw his body quickly starting to relax. "Thank Celestia, you're going to be alright." She smiled at him, but the sounds of hooves rushing on stop caught their attention.

The very moment Nurse Redheart looked, a decent sized rock struck the side of her head! The mob gasped, at the fact that Blueblood had thrown said rock and struck the mare. "How _dare_ she assist that murderer! She should die like the-!"

 **FZZZZZZT!**

"Ahhhh!" Blueblood screamed, as a red beam stabbed into his shoulder and sent him flying back on to the stone ground. "M-My shoulder!"  
"You are l-lucky that's all I hit!" Marius yelled, his hand shaking while holding the las-pistol. "But I'm still going to fill your cowardly husk with holes!" His thumb pulled the laser weapon's hammer back, as it prepared to fire another round… But a white hand rested itself on to the las-pistol's receiver.

"Marius, please, calm down." He looked to the right, seeing Nurse Redheart's newly panicked face. "I'm ok… I'm fine." The mare had blood running down and covering her right eye. "Please, put your weapon down."

Those pleading eyes, they begged that he stop this. Marius found himself unable to deny her request, and soon lowered his las-pistol. Smiling, he retrieved a handkerchief from his great-coat's pocket and wiped the blood from her face. "Blood really should not stain such a lovely face… Hopefully, your injury can be mended." Nurse Redheart could not help but to blush at his comment.

Blueblood pressed a hand on his wound, looking around at the mob…. And how they were not doing anything. "Well? Get him!"  
" **None of you** _ **dare**_ **move a muscle!** " A thunderous voice boomed over their heads, before Celestia, Luna, and two Royal Pegasi Guard landed between the mob and Marius. She looked back at the man, and Nurse Redheart, before looking at Luna. "Sister, please handle them while I see to Prince Corvain."

" _Prince_!?" The mob yelled, Blueblood going pale at the title he just heard, while Luna gave a nod. "Of course, dear sister." Her attention went to the mob, while Celestia walked over to the two. "Every last one of you should be ashamed! Attacking Prince Corvain, when all he has done is _protect_ you ungrateful ponies!" Her disapproving glare was on the cowering ponies. "The incident at the stadium was a mercy and a kindness to your friends, family, and loved ones… A resort that none of us came to lightly, and only used it because there was no other option open to us!" When she noticed Blueblood trying to slink away, she raised her voice. " **Not so fast, Blueblood!** Guards, take him to the castle! Our Sister, Twilight, and I; will deal with him later!"

The Royal Pegasi Guards walked up to the prince, picking him up off the ground. "B-But Auntie Luna… I… No, wait, please!" They started to fly away, the prince calling for their forgiveness.

During this, Celestia had walked over to the two. Her frown deepened, when she noticed all the bruising on Marius' face and the gash on Nurse Redheart's forehead. Silently, she sat down next to them. "I am so sorry, to the both of you." Gently, and shockingly, Celestia had the two of them leaned against her, and embraced by the eldest princess. "If only I had gotten here sooner." She gave them both a motherly feeling, which was increased further when she started to stroke the back of their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Places down an Iron Warriors Terminator Lord Model, fully painted down next to a very familiar Imperial Knight Warden with reversed weapons. "There! Zarrix is finally finished-… Oh, hello!" The Black Knight turned to face you, and leaned back into his chair. "Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while everyone… shadow2777 has gotten me into building, and painting, Warhammer 40k models. Please direct all flames towards him, for they will keep him warm during those cold Canadian Nights of his." Silver Star is seen playing with a Forgefiend, armed with duel Hades Autocannons and an ectoplasma cannon for a mouth. "**_ _This one is really pretty! Daddy, daddy! Can I have one as a pet?_ _ **" She begged, as the Black Knight nodded. "Don't see why not." With a snap of his fingers, a real life version of the Forgefiend appeared with a roar! Silver Star… Actually riding on its back, squealing and giggling the whole time. "Have fun, everyone. Made this chapter extra-long to make up for the long time of no posting."**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Once the other Elements arrived, along with nine members of Twilight's own Royal Guard, the crowd quickly dispersed and things started to calm down. Celestia stayed near Marius and Nurse Redheart, making sure none of her subjects tried anything else on the two… Though, the nurse herself had her hands full, trying to see to a drugged Marius, his pain killers truly starting to kick in. His body being mostly limp, it was rather difficult getting him back into the wheelchair. Though, once he was in it again, the chair started to administer more medication, allowing the knight to become more active and alert, along with less high from the drugs… No longer talking about seeing some shiny gold-man dancing around the clouds with a rainbow beam gun.

"Now that ordeal is over with, are you two alright?" Celestia asked, looking at the two. "Nothing permanent, I hope."

"Nothing too bad, just a headache really." Nurse Redheart answered, placing Marius' handkerchief over her injury. "I will be fine, after resting for a short while, Princess…"

Celestia gave a nod, and looked towards Marius, who simply sat back into his wheelchair. "I've dealt with much worse, after all…" He gave a content sigh. "You can imagine the pain I feel, when linked with Umbra. The MIU allows me to feel every bit of damage his carapace, or body, takes."

The group went wide eyed at the revelation, but shook it off quickly. Twilight walked up to Marius, smiling. "Well, now that I have a chance, Prince Corvain-?"

"Do _NOT_ call me that!" Marius snapped, causing Twilight to 'eep' and jump back, not expecting such a reaction from the usually calm and serious man. They could all see the rage and fury within his eyes, at the mere mentioning of that title mixed with his surname.

Nurse Redheart, seeing the anger but also a glimpse of pain mixed with it, knelt next to him and placed a hand on to Marius' own. "She was just being respectful, Marius… After all, that is your title within your House." She tried to calm him down, not wanting such a reaction to be taken the wrong way and any harm following.

Marius looked at her, seeing the concerned look she was giving him, and released a frustrated sigh then pinched the bridge of his nose. "You do not understand, none of you do." He placed the hand back down, not moving the one Nurse Redheart was holding. "That title is a constant reminder of my greatest failure… A reminder that my father, House, home, and _world_ ; are all gone." The mares, and stallions, listened to the man, not wishing to interrupt him. "I was not there, one of the prize princes of House Corvain and a skilled Imperial Knight pilot, to protect them like I swore to do the moment my father knighted me and I was given my very first Imperial Knight. All because I wanted to fight the Imperium's enemies… Because _I_ wanted to see the galaxy, and be a hero. Choosing to go on hat deployment, when I could have stayed. They all could tell, Marius blamed himself for something completely out of his control. "My selfishness blinded me to my duties, I no longer deserve to hold such a title. To hold the responsibility that comes with being a 'Prince'."

The group were all silent, not because they didn't understand, but because they did not know _what_ to say. All eyes went to Celesta, as she walked back up to Marius. "You are wrong, Marius. You are more deserving of that title, than you believe." Her words confused him, but Celestia smiled. "The fact you hold a loss as your own fault, despite it being completely out of your hands, is a dedication to your status… Not to mention, your sense of duty to protect all those around you? Honor your entire House, both alive and those who have passed on, in place of the Kingdom you have loss. You deserve the title of 'Prince', because of your actions and continued oath."

He wanted to argue with her, about how wrongs he was and that it was his fault, but Marius somehow felt the truth of her words. With a defeated sigh, he simply leaned back into the wheelchair. "I will concede the argument, Princess, for now… But I shall not accept being called 'Prince' just yet." Celestia gave an accepting nod, while Marius looked back to Twilight. "I apologize for snapping at you, Princess, you can imagine how much strain the title can put on my mind… Now, what did you wish to ask me?"

Twilight hesitated for a second, but nodded. "Well, uh, Lord Corvain… Princess Celestia brought to my attention, that you may need to somehow resupply your weapons sometime soon?" She asked, Marius giving a nod to her question. "Well, she and I talked about it, and we may have a solution… If given a sample of your ammunition, myself and several unicorns could use a duplication spell in order to create more ammunition for you. They will be exactly the same, the spell scans the sample and then actually creates a new one from scratch. Think of it like… The magic copying it, all the way down to every molecule."

Marius gave a nod. "If you can do that, then that will give us a great advantage for any future operations involving Umbra and myself." He thought for a moment, suddenly smirking. "Along with saving Umbra and me quite the headache… Which reminds me, Umbra?"

"Yes, Lord Marius?" Umbra answered, Nurse Redheart pulling his dataslate out from her pocket book.

"Did you get me a full ammo count from all your weapons?" He asked.

"Affirmative, Lord Marius. One moment, please." Umbra's dataslate started to flow with information, before it highlighted a certain section, and pulled up all the data up. "Armor-Piercing Ammunition: Twenty-five percent. Bolter Ammunition: Seventy-five percent. Heavy Stubberd Ammunition: Twelve percent. Duel Heavy Flamer Fuel: Eighty percent. Flak Missile Ammunition: Fifty-percent. Frag Missile Ammunition: Five percent. Krak Missile Ammunition: Nineteen percent. Emergency Flares: Ninety-five percent."

"Thank you, Umbra." A green thumb appeared on to the screen, as Marius looked at Twilight. "How many do you need?"

"Just three of each, will do." Twilight asked, looking over at the dataslate. "Is there enough for that, Mister Equitis?"

"Affirmative, Princess. Spinning up excess rounds now. Please have receiving teams ready." Umbra informed, Twilight motioning for her guards to do that.

Once the lavender armored stallions left, to collect the samples, Marius smiled. "Well, today has turned out to be _quite_ the exciting one. Seems like we all earned a-?"

"TWILIGHT!" A voice yelled, causing the entire group to look at its source… Seeing a purple and green teen dragon sprinting towards them.

"Spike?" Twilight asked, as the teen dragon stopped in front of them all, scroll in his claw. "Spike, what is the matter?" She placed a and on to her assistance's scalely shoulder.

It took him a moment to respond, having to try and regain his breath, but Spike was in a panic. "Ponyville… Castle… Trouble… Need help… Fast!" His words confused them, so Spike held up the scroll. "Read!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow, but took the scroll anyways, and started to read it. " _I hope this message reaches you, Spike. I got this spell while searching through Princess Twilight's spellbooks, in her library. Myself, the other Crusaders, and some survivors from Ponyville; are all trapped in the Princess' Castle. We have been stuck here since the last evacuation attempt went bad. Our supplies are running low, the barricades and spells won't last much longer… It took this long for me to finally get the spell just right. Please, send help! – Sweetie Belle._ " The young princess was wide eyed, along with the other mares. Twilight looked towards the shocked Celestia. "Princess! We have to send a squadron of Royal Pegasi Guard to get them!"

Celestia snapped out of it, not even knowing she had placed a hand over her mouth, because of Twilight's comment. "Twilight, we do not have enough Royal Guard to spare for that… Most are either guardingthe city or seeing to refugees." She answered, the mares turning pale. "We don't even have anyone to spare for this rescue mission."

"You are wrong about that, Princess." They all looked toward Marius, who had a serious look in his eyes. "Give me a Squad of your guards, and then I can take Umbra Equitis on this rescue mission." His gaze went to the teen Dragon, who was comforting the white unicorn mare that was crying about her younger sister. He seen that look in the young one's eyes before, it was one of pure love and concern. He's seen it in the eyes of those who fight to protect those they care about; to impress those they wish to win the affection of. An idea suddenly came to his mind, one that made him grin. "And I'll take the boy 'Spike' with me, for communication between both groups."

That caught the young drake's attention, making him walk up to the wheelchair bound man. "B-But… Uh, sir, I'm not much of a fighter. What do you expect me to do/" Spike asked, with a raised brow.

Marius lifted his hand up, and motioned for Spike to come closer to him. Once he got close, he leaned in to whisper. "You want to impress the woman, yes?" Spike gave a nod, making him smirk a bit more. "The this is your chance. I have a feeling either this 'Sweetie Belle' or one of the 'Crusaders' is related to her. You come back, after rescuing them, then you'll impress her greatly. I'm giving you a chance, boy… Don't ruin it."

Spike looked at him, then smirked himself. Quickly, the teen dragon jumped back and gave Marius a salute. "Sir, yes, sir! I won't let you down!"

"There's a good lad… Your mission in this is very important, I'll be relying on your assistance, greatly." Marius said, playing along with some improvised pretend orders. "Umbra Equitis will also be relying on your assistance, for the secondary objective."

Once again, Spike saluted with a wide grin… The mares, especially Rarity, giving him surprised looks. "But… How will you get there? Ponyville is several miles away, getting there would take hours, if not a whole day!" Twilight noted.

Marius smirked, at her statement. "Then you have never seen an Imperial Knight conduct a battel stride before." He leaned back into the wheelchair. "If they all ride on his back, then I can transport the Squad, and Spike, straight to 'Ponyville' without a problem… Then transport the survivors straight back to Canterlot."

"But, I cannot possibly allow you to go, not after the beating you had just endured." Nurse Redheart noted, referring to the severe bruising on Marius' head. "Can't someone else pilot Umbra?"

"No, only I have the cybernetics required to link up with him, nor do we have the time for someone else to be outfitted with them." Marius looked up at her, still smirking. "Besides, so long as it is not fatal, I will be fine with the MIU."

Nurse Redheart did not respond, and nodded to him, as Celestia walked up to him. "If you are sure, then we need to get you n Umbra Equitis." The nurse mare moved to the side, allowing both Celestia and Luna to pick Marius up from his chair. Once they had a good hold of him, the elder princesses opened their wings and flew off towards the metal colossus, Twilight picking Spike up and flying right behind the three.

It would not have taken them very long to arrive where Umbra Equitis had been stationed, especially since they were flying. When they arrived, the Imperial Knight's cockpit was already opened, and the Twilight Guard were unloading the second set of samples. Celestia and Luna flew Marius up to the cockpit, the Imperial Knight's helmeted head trying to watch them. "Doctor… They have arrived." Umbra blared out.

"Really?" The Doctor called out, popping his head out from the cockpit, and saw his five visitors. "Oh, hello, there! How can I help you all?" He asked.

"Doctor, is Umbra ready for deployment?" Celestia asked, as Doctor Whooves helped Marius helped them get Marius into the cockpit and on to the command throne. Spike standing right beside the man and making sure he was set and ready to go.

According to my calculations and scans?" Doctor Whooves climbed out of the cockpit, along with Spike. "All major functions and systems should all be repaired and ready to go, minor ones I'm not so sure about… Umbra, here, already briefed me on the situation." He looked down at Marius. "My companion, Ditzy Doo, and her daughter, Dinky, were still in Ponyville when the last evacuation went south. If you find them, please… Help them, they are all I have left."

"Do not worry, Doctor. If anyone is still alive, down there… We will get them out." Marius answered, the cockpit closing and the princesses got the earth pony off of the Imperial Knight's back. Spike, on the other hand, remained on the carapace armor and grabbed hold of the nearby railings. Marius leaned back into the command throne, allowing the MIU to connect with the cybernetics at the base of his neck. It only took a few seconds for Marius' sight to shift from his own eyes, to _Umbra Equitis'_ optics.

Carefully, the Imperial Knight shook its massive arms and spun the Avenger's Gatling Cannon's barrels, Spike holding on the best he could at the sudden jerks. _Umbra Equitis_ twisted his armored head, revving up the Reaper Chainsword. Marius could see the Twilight Guard unloading the last samples from his weapons. "Lord Marius, I am running a deployment diagnostic check now, according to it? We are all green."

"Acknowledged." Marius switched his warhorns on. "Princess, do you have an idea who will be joining us on this rescue mission to Ponyville?" His words caught the attention of Twilight's guards, as they set the last samples down.

"I will have to go back to the castle, and see if anyone is ready and able for such a mission." She answered, before the Twilight Guard Sergeant walked up.

"No need, Princess." He announced, as the other Twilight Guard joined him, and saluted. "Sergeant Strong Arm, and Star Squad, reporting for duty, your majesty."

The three princesses looked at one another, before Twilight stepped forward. "Sergeant Arm… We appreciate the volunteering… But, I thought your squad was on Street Patrol after this? Seeing to any inured or sick refugees." She asked.

"With all due respect, Princess, but we have a responsibility to Ponyville, and its townfolk, since becoming your guard." Strong Arm answered, leaning his spear into the crook of his shoulder. "We failed to get those survivors out of there, so it falls down to us to get them out." The other Twilight Guards nodded, in agreement.

"You heard him, Princess… They are going, and there is no stopping them." Marius announced, as Umbra's eyes looked down at Strong Arm. "Sergeant! We're going to need siege ladders, loading ladders, normal ladders; anything we can use to help them on to Umbra's back! Now, move it!"  
"Yes, sir!" Strong Arm yelled, him and the Guards saluted, before they all scattered.

"Spike, get a message to the survivors, tell them a Rescue Team is getting ready for rapid deployment." Marius added, as the teen dragon pulled out a scroll and quill.

"On it, sir!" He called out, quickly writing message for Sweetie Belle. Once done, he prepared to breathe flames on to it, the teen concentrating on the young unicorn along with what she looked like. His flames usually concerned Twilight or Celestia, he has never tried with anyone else before " _Come on… Please work._ " He thought, before releasing the green flames on to the scroll. In seconds, the ashes flew up into the air, and headed straight for Ponyville.

 **-Canterlot Gates, Twenty-Minutes Later-**

The Royal Guards were fully deployed to the city walls, and gates, for when they needed to open the barrier. Though, many of the citizens and refugees had gathered within the courtyard word getting around that a rescue team is being sent to Ponyville for survivors. Once the stomping started, they all turned to see _Umbra Equitis_ walking towards the wall… With a squad of Twilight Guard and Spike riding on his back, along with ladders, ropes, and ramps; tied to it.

The Imperial Knight stopped within the courtyard, his helmeted head looking towards all four princess, standing on the ramparts. He raised the chainsword up to them, in a salute. "We shall bring them back, safely!" Marius announced, the princesses nodding, as the crowd began to cheer.

Celestia smiled up at the mighty metal colossus, as he started to walk towards the gates. "Good luck, Marius, _Umbra Equitis_ , Spike, and Star Squad! We shall await your return, and our hopes shall travel with you!" The opened up, allowing the Imperial Knight to pass through, and closed right behind it.

The crowds continued to cheer, some even climbing on to the ramparts to watch the marching colossus. This caused Marius to smirk, as he continued on the war march. "Sergeant… Tell everyone to hold on."

"Yes, sir!" Strong Arm had the entire Squad, and Spike, tie themselves down to something on the Imperial Knight's back, making sure they were secured and holding on to something. "Everyone is set, and ready, sir!"

Marius nodded, having _Umbra Equitis_ crouch down. "Alright then. _Umbra Equitis…_ Deploying!" The war machine suddenly went into a dead sprint! His thunderous battle stride actually shaking the rocky foundations, with every stomp of his metal feet.

On the wall, the crowds continued to cheer for the metal colossus. When it started to sprint, their cheers got even louder. "Lord Marius? It seems Canterlot's denizens are enjoying display." Umbra informed.

Marius smirked, getting an idea. "If they liked that, then they will enjoy this… Everyone, hold on tight!" The last part was through the warhorn each Twilight Guardsmen tighten their holds and life lines.

Out of nowhere, the Imperial Knight suddenly went towards the cliff's edge, and leapt off! The crowds gasped, even as _Umbra Equitis_ dug his chainsword into the cliff. His armored feet dug into the cliff's rocky side, making him slide down it like some mountain surfer. The guard squad on _Umbra Equitis_ back looked like they were heroes being transported by a mighty war god or war beasts.

"Lord Marius, estimated time of arrival to Ponyvile: Thirty minutes… That is _if_ we keep up our current speed." Umbra informed, as the Imperial Knight reached the mountain's base.

"What would cause us to stop our current speed?" Marius asked, before another question appeared in his mind. "Wait, how do _you_ know where Ponyville is?"

"Doctor Whooves uploaded a map to my system." Umbra answered, as a map appeared on screen, showing he quickest course to Ponyville with a red line. "The quickest route will take us near the cloud city, known as 'Cloudsdale'. According to the Doctor, there are no reports of how many could be infected within its cloud walls… Or if the infection even _reached_ its location."

"I see… Then we best move in fast, then get out even faster." Mariu said, having the Imperial Knight move at max speed. "Before they even know we are there."

"Affirmative, Lord Marius." Umbra prepared every range weapon on his body. "All weapon systems are primed, and ready. We will decimate whatever comes at us."

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"Zecora! We need more vines over here!" Applebloom called out, as the zebra mare rushed over with a bottle of green liquid.

"Move, young Applebloom! Or, within these vines, this place shall be your tomb!" She waited until the teen moved out of the way, and threw the bottle at where their barricade had been breached. In seconds, from the green liquid, thick vines started to twist and turn around what they could… The rapidly growing vegetation even snapping the mauled, blood, arms in two.

"That won't hold them for very long, and we do not know how long it will be, before the Princess' rescue team arrives… Zecora!" Trixie called out, running up to the zebra. "You, and Ditzy, gather the others, and take them higher up. I'll use my magic to buy you time."

The gray pegasus mare ran up to the two, her wall-eyed gaze trying to focus on the showmare. "But, Trixie, we can't just leave you here… I mean, what those things could do to you!" Ditzy noted, both mares giving Trixie concerned looks but she just smiled.

Trixie looked at her purple showmare outfit., it covered up her upper body but exposed so much of her legs. Even the cuite mark, which she was so proud of, is completely exposed. "I'm the only one with the skills to hold them off…" Trixie grabbed her staff, and started to prepare an illusionary spell. "You get everyone high up, I will keep stalling for time, and then join you once they have overrun the main hall."

Zecora and ditzy nodded, having the others head upstairs. Trixie, on the other hand, kept a tight hold of her staff. The heavy thuds filled her ears sounds of the doors cracking making her twitch with fear. She started to have second thoughts about all of this, but only she could hold the undead off long enough for the others to get a decent barricade up. Trixie jumped back, terrified, as the door ben back towards her. The showmare's body trembled, when the doors opened enough for two of the undead to reach through.

Trixie knew she, herself, _had_ to be quiet for this to actually work. Waiting until the doors were torn off of their hinges, and fell to the ground, before backing up towards the door, leading to the stair's hallway. When the undead were half way to her, Trixie activated her spell and fireworks started to go off all around the main hall! This drew their attention, and the undead began to scatter all over the place.

But it wasn't enough, more were pouring through the door and heading straight for her. Trixie dispelled the fireworks, rushing down the hallway and stopped that the base of the stairs. Doing the best she can, the put up a barrier spell half way into the hallway. Despite spending her time getting better with magic spells, Trixie was still a novice at the more complex ones, and the barrier spell was one dozy of a complex spell, taking its toll quicker than she expected it to.

With each strike, against the pink barrier, caused a sharp pain to shoot up into her head. Before long, Trixie could not take anymore, the undead brutalizing the barrier, and dropped to her knees…. The barrier failing right after, and allowed the undead through. They, slowly, made their way towards the showmare, while she brushed the banes from her eyes, smiling at them. "Looks like this will be the Great and Powerful Trixie's last show…" Trixie leaned back, terror gripping her legs, preventing her from moving, and watched the ravenous ghouls coming for her "I-I hope you're happy, Twilight Sparkle… Your stupid friendship lessons got e killed."

The showmare closed her eyes, hoping that she could distract them long enough for the others to properly set up a barricade… But a heavy _**STOMP**_ caused her eyes to snap open. The heavy sound caused the undead to stop, and look around like they were confused. Another stomp came, it was closer, then another, and another! It is almost like the stomping was running, which is impossible because this thing sounded _huge_ and _heavy_ …

The stomping stopped, when it echoed right next to the castle, shaking the entire building. The sounds of gears cranking and turning move above, which allowed Trixie to see that the undead were almost on her. " _N-No!_ " She mentally screamed, scooting back and away from the undead, her back touching the stairs. " _I can't die, not here, not yet… Celestia, someone, help me!_ " Trixie mentally pleaded, now deciding that she did not want to give up… And she was answered.

A massive, metal, foot crashed through the ceiling and stomped on to the undead! Blood sprayed everywhere out from under the metal plates, crushed body parts flying out or being crushed further under foot. Rubble from the ceiling and walls fell down, crushing what undead the foot had missed or did not step on. Trixie slowly followed the metal foot up, seeing its black and silver plating, and then what it belonged to.

A massive chain weapon swung by the hole, and allowed a pair of, glowing, red eyes appeared behind a matching black and silver helmet. The metal colossus just stared down at her, while Trixie just looked up in pure awe. "Well? What are you waiting for, an invitation? Climb on!" Its voice blared, so loud that Trixie had to cover her ears.

Once the ringing stopped, she looked back up at the metal colossus. "W-What are you?" Trixie asked.

"Your ticket out of here, and to Canterlot!" He replied, suddenly looking away. Several, very loud, booms rapidly exploded, before more explosions were heard off in the distance. "Now, climb on! Star Squad is getting the others. We have a lot of incoming." More booms were heard, explosions following.

Trixie nodded, and quickly climbed on to the metal colossus' foot, and under the protective plating. There, the showmare was able to find plenty of places for her to grab on to, and climb up. When she reached the thigh, he pulled his foot from the castle, knocking down the wall. Once she reached his hip, a lavender armored pegasus flew down, and grabbed on to her. "Hold on tight, ma'am." She nodded, as he flew her up to the colossus' back.

Trixie was met with the sight of Twilight Guard helping everyone across different assortment of ladders, and on to the colossus' metal back. "Trixie!" Ditzy yelled out, standing with her daughter, the Crusaders, some foals, and Ms. Cheerilee. Zecora was heling the Twilight Guard get others across, even Spike was rushing across and carrying those who were too scared to cross the high up ladder, as the pegasus sat the showmare down with Ditzy. "Thank Celestia, you're alright!" The pegasus smiled, first grabbing Trixie's hands and then bringing her into a tight hug.

"Y-Yes, I-I am fine…" The showmare looked towards the colossus' head, seeing him use its left arm's weapon to decimate more incoming undead. "Thanks to this metal giant's timely appearance.

"You can thank Lord Marius _after_ he, and _Umbra Equitis_ , get us all back to Canterlot." An earth pony guard announced, walking up to the mares. "Sergeant Strong Arm, at your service. I lead Star Squad… We volunteered to go with Lord Marius on this mission, and road _Umbra Equitis'_ bac the whole way here."

"Lord Marius?" Trixie asked, looking for some noble in the group, but couldn't see one. She understood this ' _Umbra Equitis_ ' was the colossus, by the back riding comment. "Where is this 'Lord Marius'? All I see are members of Princess Sparkle's Guard, and her dragon assistance, Sergeant."

Strong Arm grinned at her question. "Who do you think is _piloting_ _Umbra Equitis_?" He asked, before turning towards a center hatch. "Sir! Survivors loaded, and ready for transport!" The Twilight Guard had tied everyone to extra life lines, the Sergeant quickly tying Trixie and Ditzy to one before seeing to himself.

"Acknowledgd, Sergeant. Commencing withdrawal, now. Hold on, everyone!" _Umbra Equitis_ turned around, the Twilight Guard helping brace the foals and elderly. "Extraction successful, Umbra… Relay information back to Nurse Redheart back in Canterlot, we may need medical assistance upon arrival. Spike, let the Princeses know we are on our way back." The ladders fell off of _Umbra Equitis'_ shoulders, their usage spent and no room left for them. "Tell them to have dinner waiting for us." His last comment caused the guards to all laugh, as Spike began to write down a message, and used his flame to send it to Celestia.

 _Umbra Equitis_ started a stride towards Canterlot, slower than before because of the extra passengers.

 **-Halfway to Canterlot-**

Things were looking good, Marius had the Imperial Knight moving at a decent pace. This allowed them to out run, and lose, and undead that tried to chase them. Though, Marius knew better than to assume they were out of danger, not until they were behind Canterlot's protective barrier. "Umbra, make sure your scanners are on high alert for any necrotic signatures."

"Done, Lord Marius." The map's scanner grew further out, so they could see any undead in their path, long before they become a problem. "Though, we have a rather large problem."

Marius raised an eyebrow. "What is the problem, Umbra?" He asked, checking the scanners but didn't see anything.

The Avenger Gatling Cannon, on screen, started to flash red and suddenly went limp. "The Hydraulic Line just burst, I have sealed the leak, but that caused the cannon to go offline." He answered.

"Then we better get back to the city before we run into a situation where we will need it!" Marius prepared to go into a faster stride, but an alarm started to ring, as several red dots appeared on the scanner.

"Too late, Lord Marius…" Umbra alerted, a bit late, as Marius started to search for the undead, but saw nothing. Yet they were closing in on their position. "Lord Marius! Look up!"

Marius moved the Imperial Knight to where he could, only to see at least a hundred undead flying pegasis flying straight or them. "Shit! Prepare the Stormspear, lock on with flak missile, and knock them out of the sky!" He ordered, as the missile pod aimed upward.

Red circles started t appear around the undead pegasi, but only half were targeted. "We do not have enough flak missiles, Lord Marius. The heavy stubbered cannon won't be able to hit them, either!"

"Fire anyways! Take out the closest ones, we have to buy time to repair the gatling cannon!" The targeting system readjusted its targets to the closer undead pegasi. Seconds later, the missile pod roared to life, and unleashed volley after volley of flak missiles! The passengers all ducked, as the missiles flew out, and avoid its back blast.

The missiles all flew up, and homed in on their targets, detonating the very moment they reached them. The shrapnel from each explosion shredded nearby undead pegasi, taking out a great many of them… But they were still coming, and a great many of them were left. "Lord Marius! What are we going to do!? We are exposed up here!" Strong Arm asked, as the Twilight Guard prepared for battle, having the civilians all hide under the missile pod's bulk… Luckily, it firing didn't affect them there. The sergeant even tossed Spike a sword, allowing him to have a weapon to help defend everyone.

"The gatling cannon is offline, a hydraulic line had burst, so all we have are the missiles… And I just used up the last anti-air ones." Marius answered, having Umbra load the Stormspear with the other missiles, and fired them the very moment each one was ready! This caused several streaks to burst out from the missile pod, and at no particular order. But half of them did not make it, they were not meant for high altitudes like the flak missiles are. "Damnit, unless we get that hydraulic line fixed, all I can o is run! And that won't last very long against the fliers."

His comment caught the attention of an orange pegasi teen. "Wait!" Scootaloo flew down to Umbra's helmet, causing him to look at her. "You said it was a hydraulic line, right?" He nodded the armored head. "I can fix it! That happened to my scooter all the time!"

Marius just looked at her, to the undead pegasi, then back at her. "Alright! Its at the connecting joint for the arm and cannon… Where the two meet! Hurry!" He instructed, before continuing to fire every missile left, even the emergency flares.

"On it!" Scootaloo flew under the shoulder armor, and landed on to the cannon's back. She ran up to the join, removing her backpack half way there, and knelt down. Her eyes scanned the different parts, despite looking alien… They looked familiar to her. 'Stabilizers, rotator join gears, connector gears, rotation joint; where is the hydraulic line!" She growled, before looking at the back, and saw a bronze cord… Connecting the arm and cannon. "Oh, there, hehe…" Scootaloo, embarrassingly, laughed before setting up.

Pulling out the tools she will need, the pegasi teen went straight to work. Carefully, Scootaloo placed the Hydraulic line back on to the connector piece and placed her wrench on to it. Without hesitation, she tightened the connector, until it as gripping the line, and started to wrap duck-tape around the seal, just in case.

"Alright! She's ready!" Scootaloo yelled, as the cannons started to come back online. The teen tried to fly back, as the Imperial Knight leaned back, but ran right into the cannon's barrels!

"Hold on!" Marius ordered, Scootaloo nodding, as the barrels started to spin around. "Have a taste of this, you flying bastards!" With that, the gatling cannon opened fired! Sending a hellstorm of rounds flew into the sky!

The undead pegasi were being torn to shreds by the high caliber rounds, even their passing ripped them apart. Everyone started to cheer, as the flying undead were reduced to blood chunks, Scootaloo though? Well, she was an orange blur on the spinning cannon barrels, screaming. "WAAaaaaAAAAaaaaAAA!" as she went. The massive, rapid-firing weapon made short work of the undead, and Umbra slowed his weapon down, until it fully stopped.

Scootaloo road the barrel until it had her up right, the pegasus teen wide eyed and messy haired. Umbra, slowly, pulled the cannon towards his helmet, until he could see Scootaloo. "Are you alright, little one?" The Imperial Knight asked, the teen seemingly dizzy.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine… Why are you whispering?" She yelled, trying to stop her head from spinning.

"Oh my, seems like her hearing was deafened by the cannon fire. Lord Marius? We should hurry back to Canterlot, so Nurse Redheart can check her out." Umbra suggested.

The Imperial Knight turned around, and started it stride back to Canterlot. "I could not agree more, Umbra." Marius agreed, the Imperial Knight pushing through trees and branches, making a b-line for the city. "I _really_ hope the Princess can resupply us…" His eyes went ot the several red zeroes on his screen. "If not, we are in a lot of trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

The city roared with cheers, flower pedals floating from rooftops, as the war machine walked through the city streets. Riding upon his shoulders were the Ponyville Survivors, Star Squad, and a smiling Spike; all waving at the cheering masses. Inside of _Umbra Equitis_ , Marius did his best to pilot the Imperial Knight Warden back to the hospital, and to the disembark station picked out for them.

"Lord Marius?" Umbra Equitis spoke up, drawing his attention. "My scans are showing increased signs of both physical and mental exhaustion. Permission to inform Nurse Redheart and take control, so you may take this time to rest?"

Marius reached up, and rubbed is eyes a bit, he could not waste what stimulants that were left, and gave a nod. "Granted, Umbra. I could use the rest right now."

"Acknowledged, contacting Nurse Redheart now." Data began to stream across the screen, as the MIU started the disconnection process.

 **-Canterlot Hospital-**

Nurse Redheart, the Elements, and four princesses; awaited the metal colossus, with teams of doctors and Royal Guards with them. When Umbra Equitis informed them of their success, a relief team had been scrambled for the survivors. T say they were anxious, would be considered an understatement right now. They only knew about Scooaloo, since Nurse Redheart was informed of her condition, while the others were a mystery.

"Nurse Redheart?" Umbra Equitis spoke up, causing the group to look towards the dataslate. "I am taking control of all functions, and will require an escort. Lord Marius is in need of rest, his body becoming more exhausted from the strain of such a rapid deployment and operation."

"I-Is he alright, Umbra? Does he need any medical attention?" She asked, the mares becoming concerned.

"Negative, Nurse Redheart. Lord Marius just requires rest. This is common in pilots, taking on a two-day operation after having to handle severe bodily stress." He informed, the Elements taking a moment to stare at Rainbow Dash, who gave a nervous expression. "I will hold position, until the escort arrives."

"Understood, Umbra. I will send some of the guards, here, to escort you." Celestia said, nodding to of the pegasi guards, who quickly flew off. "They will be there momentarily."

"Acknowledged, Princess… Princess Twilight, I am to assume that you are also present?" Umbra Equitis asked.

"Y-Yes, I am here, Umbra! Is something wrong?" Twilight asked, moving closer to the dataslate.

"Affirmative, Princess Twilight." Umbra started, the group becoming nervous. "Were you able to perform the duplication spell, while we were gone?"

"S-Sort of… I was able to duplicate a few things, I haven't had a chance for the others, why?" She answered.

"Because, officially, I am out of ammunition. We were attacked by flying, necrotic, enemies and forced to use any weapon that was able to target them." Umbra Equitis answered, the group going wide eyed, they knew what that meant. "Heavy Stubberd Ammunition is down to two percent. Duel Heavy Flamer Fuel is currently at twenty percent. All other ammunition is currently at zero percent. As of right now, the Reaper Chainsword has no risk of being exhausted of power, due to its systems being linked to my plasma core."

Twilight instantly looked up to the eldest princess. "P-Princess Celestia, we need to get started on resupplying him!"

"I know, Twilight… Once we get the survivors taken care of, I will have every unicorn, who are able, to help with the duplication spell." She answered, seeing the metal colossus staggering towards his station near the hospital. "We also need to tend to our saviors."

The Imperial Knight walked up to Doctor Whooves, who was smiling up at the giant war machine, before it came to a dead halt. His weapon arms went limp, showing that they had deactivated, before the war horn activated. "Rescue Operation: Completed! Casualties Taken: Zero! Mission Status: Success! Umbra Equitis fully disengaged from combat operations!" He announced, a grappling cable shooting out, lowering to the ground, as the cockpit opened up. "Going into Standby Mode, now."

With that, squads of Royal Guards rushed towards the war machine, and started to help the survivors disembark. Doctors waited at Umbra Equitis' base, seeing to any injuries or medical conditions of those rescued. While Star Squad helped get the sleeping Marius out of the throne, handling him to two of their pegasi squad members, who flew him towards the hospital.

The Doctor simply watched, offering to help when needed, but waited until he could start his own assigned job. In all honesty, though, he was also searching for any signs of his companion, and her daughter. But, when no sign of the two came, he started to worry. His ears folded back, the Doctor gaining a sorrowful look about him, as the idea of the two not making it started to appear in his mind… "Doctor!" A familiar voice called out.

His ears went up, and the Doctor looked up to Umbra Equitis' back… Seeing a familiar pegasus mare and her unicorn filly. "Ditzy! Dinky!" The Doctor shouted, opening his arms just as the two came in for a hug. "I was so worried about the two of you!" He hugged the two tighter, unable to hold back his tears of joy. "When I had been told about Ponyville being overrun with the dead… I feared the worse." The two hugged him even more, as the Doctor looked up at the Imperial Knight, who was looking down at them. "Thank you..." Umbra Equitis simply nodded.

"Sweetie Belle!" A voice screamed, drawing the Imperial Knight's attention.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Bell sprinted up to the fashionista, and the two instantly hugged each other…Both following to their knees, and cried in each other's arms.

Umbra Equitis watched, as family member after family member is reunited with their loved ones. The Apple Family all hugging Applebloom, Rainbow Dash hugging Scootaloo in the air. And, for some reason that he did not understand, Ms. Cheerilee and Big Macintosh hugging each other. But only one of those they rescued remained alone, and that was the showmare, Trixie. While the others disembarked, she remained on the Imperial Knight's back.

"Are you not going to join the others, ma'am?" He asked.

Trixie shook her head, looking towards the war machine's cockpit. "There would be no point in it… There is no pony waiting for me down there. I will wait until they have finished, and left." She gave a slight smile. "Do you mind if I stay here, and talk with you?"

"I do not see a problem with this, so not at all, Miss?" Umbra Equitis asked.

"Trixie." She gave a nod, before looking towards the cockpit again, an inquisitive look on her face. "Though, I must ask… How did this 'Lord Marius' know I was in the castle, and needed help, if it is alright for me to ask, of course."

"A good question to ask, Ms. Trixie." Umbra Equitis started, the mare raising an eyebrow. "Lord Marius would not have known you were there, but my scanners picked up your body's signature… Along with the necrotic signatures moving towards you. I quickly located your position, and informed Lord Marius of the situation."

A sly smirk appeared on the mare's muzzle. "So, what you are telling me, is… _You_ are the reason why I am still live?"

It took the Imperial Knight a couple of moments to respond, like he was thinking on it. "I guess that is true… Though, Lord Marius was in control of my body at the time. So, it was mostly him. All I did, was pick up your body's signature, he did the rest."

"Ah, but he would not have known about me, had it not been for you!" Trixie noted, which the Imperial Knight could not argue with. Though, when the showmare looked at the groups leaving, going to where they were staying within the city… She realized something. "Uh, Umbra Equitis-…"

"Umbra would be alright, Ms. Trixie." He corrected.

"And just 'Trixie' will be fine with me, Umbra." She replied, before continuing. "Would it be alright, if I stayed here with you? Until I find somewhere to stay, that is."

"Well, I do not know if such a thing would be a good idea… But, Lord Marius may understand if he knew about your situation." Umbra Equitis noted, his armored head tilting. "So, I think it would be alright."

"Fantastic!" She suddenly jumped into the cockpit, the hatch actually closing right behind here. "Oh, these are really coo-… Hey, what does this do?"

"Wait, what are you-WHOA! Hey, don't touch that!" Umbra Equitis shouted, the metal colossus nearly losing his balance.

"You mean… This?" Trixie asked, the Imperial Knight's eyes glowing brightly. "Seems like it is rather sensitive to you."

"Y-Yes! Why are you-YIKES!"

"Well, I have to thank you, somehow, for saving my life." She answered, the war machine nearly falling over. "And it seems like this place _really_ needs to be cleaned!"

"I am sure-Hey! That is _not_ how such a thing is supposed to be used!- Lord Marius would approve of thiiiiiis-WHOA!" Umbra Equitis said, before Trixie grabbed something that made his eyes flare brightly, and release a thunderous blare from is warhorn.

 **-Canterlot Hospital, Two Day Later-**

Marius sat in his wheelchair, choosing to relax in a lobby area, near one of the windows, for the day. Though, what he watched wasn't the mighty Imperial Knight he piloted… No, it was actually the nurse that had been assisting him from the begging of his charge over Equestria. Currently, Nurse Redheart played with a group of foals, from Canterlot Hospital's Foal's Ward. Watching her playing with them, a caring look about her. When one of the colts brought the mare a flower, she smiled and placed it into her mane, before giving him a hug.

The display actually made him smile, everything seemed so peaceful. Something Marius has not seen in a _very_ long time, along with something needed in Equestria's current crisis. He has not seen such a thing, young ones happily playing in an environment that seemed like there were no troubles, in many years… Not since the loss of his home and House. It made him happy to see. "Prince Corvain?" Annnnnnd happiness gone.

"Thought I made it perfectly clear _not_ to call me that?" Marius looked back towards the voice, and saw Strong Arm standing with two of his squadmates. "Is there something you need, Sergeant?"

"Not me, Prin-…" Marius gave him a stare, that actually _unnerved_ the season guard. "U-Uh… _Lord_ Corvain. Princess Celestia wishes for your presence, which also include Nurse Redheart's." This caused the pilot to raise an eyebrow. "For Blueblood's trial, sir."

" _Didn't use his title, oh this will be good._ " He thought, before giving a nod. "Alright, we can go _after_ Nurse Redheart is done playing with the little ones." Strong Arm gave a nod, understanding.

 **-Canterlot Castle Throneroom-**

All four princesses were near the throne, Celestia and Luna sitting in their thrones while Cadence and Twilight stood at their sides. At the base, Prince Blueblood was on his knees, chained and bound, with a panicked expression on his face. Not far from them, Marius was in his wheelchair with Nurse Redheart, Star Squad behind them.

"Blueblood, do you know why you are here?" Celestia asked, Blueblood flinching at the harsh tone from his aunt.

"All I was doing, was protecting Canterlot from a murderer, and his accomplice!" Blueblood answered, ears folding back.

Luna narrowed her eyes, causing the stallion to scrunch back a bit. "More like rile our subjects into an angry mob, then attempt an attack on an unknown party to further your own power, along with attack a medical professional trying to do her _job_!" The tone within her voice was terrifying to Blueblood, fearing that the Moon Princess was about to kill him. "Not to mention, with Lord Marius being of Royalty, and the only one from House Corvain within our Kingdom? Means you could have started a war with the remaining members of his House, who could pilot machines _just_ like noble _Umbra Equitis_!"

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "And need I remind you, about how vastly out matched we are compared to such power?" She asked, Blueblood sweating nonstop. "And how bad things already are, right now, _without_ you organizing an angry mob on the very being that can fend off the undead hordes?" He gave a nod. "Good, then you would understand your punishment for these actions."

"W-Which i-is?" Blueblood stuttered.

All four princesses gave an eerie grin at the stallion, making him to sweat even more. "You shall be stripped of your rank, and title, then placed within the newly formed 'Knight Squad', as a private… Reporting to Lord Marius and Sergeant Strong Arm, immediately after being properly prepared."

"What?" Blueblood, Marius, Nurse Redheart, Strong Arm, and al of Star Squad; said at the same time.

"That is correct. With the permission of Princess Twilight Sparkle, Star Squad will become the founding members of 'Knight Squad'. A group trained to deploy and work with Umbra Equitis and Lord Marius, on any mission they take on… With _you_ as their first recruit." Celestia explained to a dumbfounded Blueblood, before looking to Marius. "Do you agree with this, Lord Marius?"

Marius shook his head, snapping out of his surprise. "It is not unheard of, for an Imperial Knight to gain a unit to fight alongside them. Not to mention, it'll give the bastard a pair and become a real man." Blueblood glared at Marius, who grinned a bit. "I'll agree to this, _if_ they fall directly under my command, even for training and armament." Celestia gave a nod to his terms. "Good, Princess Twilight? How long would it be, until Umbra is full armed again?"  
"Um… Around a month?" She answered.

He gave a nod, smirking a bit. "And if you could copy any of my weapons, to arm the whole squad?"  
Twilight suddenly realized what he was thinking, smirking at the idea. "If they are not like the ammunition? I can have them fully ready and armed in the next few days."

Marius gave a nod, leaning back into the wheelchair. "Splendid. With the Squad's help? We will have this coward turned into a _real_ noble, worthy of his title."

Celestia smiled, and nodded. "Then Blueblood shall report to you, once he has seen the quartermaster and gets settle in the barracks."

"B-But, Auntie-…"

"It is done, Blueblood. You shall stay under his command until he and I _both_ agree that you have atoned for your crimes, or have met your end in service to Equestria." Celestia interrupted, lifting her hand up to the guards. "Take him to the quartermaster, then to Star Squad's barracks."

They nodded, quickly getting Blueblood on to his feet, and walking the former prince out. Once he was gone, Twilight flew over to Marius and Nurse Redheart. "Lord Marius, can I see your weapons, for duplication."

Marius smirked at her, pulling his sheathed saber off of the wheelchair's back. "Here is the power saber, but here is another weapon. It is hidden in Umbra's storage compartment. It is a bigger version of my las-pistol, and it is meant for mass production and military use." He answered, drawing the las-pistol and handing it to her. "It is, ironically, called the 'lasgun'."

"I'll have some of the guards retrieve it." Twilight assured, taking the weapons where they are performing the duplication spells.

Celestia let out a content sigh, causing all to look at her. "This is good… Within a month's time, we will have a solution for one of this city's major problems."  
"What problem is that, dear sister?" Luna asked, never hearing about anything but the undead being a problem for Canterlot.

"Princess Twilight and I spoke about having Lord Marius and Umbra Equitis go out and rescue trapped ponies, with a Royal Guard unit supporting them, and…" She leaned more into her throne, looking to the wheelchair bound man. "Help make supply runs… According to Fancy Pants' reports, we will run out of food, water, and medical supplies within two months' time… Will you help us do this, Lord Marius?"

"Train a group of soldiers on how to us las and power weapons, along with how to properly take down undead targets, one of said soldiers having no training what-so-ever; within a months' time… Then, go from town to town, rescuing civilians and collecting supplies, all the while fighting off hordes upon hordes of undead? What you are asking, Princess, is considered to be impossible." Marius informed, Celestia suddenly giving a sorrow filled expression… But, when she saw the look on the commissar dressed pilot's form, she was completely speechless.

The peaked cap covered his right eye, a confident grin upon his lips. Both of Marius' hands were pressing against the other's fingertips. HE sat up straight, allowing the black and silver great coat to drape over his body, like it was armor and not cloth. The thin mustache and beard, all connected and neatly trimmed, giving the man a seasoned knightly hero's presence. For a split second, Celestia thought she saw some Knight Champion standing before her, instead of a wheelchair bound man.

His next words sounded like they came from some fairy tale prince, who is actually defying fate's hand. "But, completing impossible, zero survival rate, missions are exactly what the Imperial Knights were created for."

Celestia smiled at him, nodding. "Good… Now, let us return to Canterlot Hospital." She smiled at Marius and Nurse Redheart, standing up. "I finally have time to start making good on the promise I made."


	8. Chapter 8

_**-Chapter Eight-**_

To say Marius was disappointed in Blueblood's physical ability, would be quite an understatement. The wheelchair bound pilot could not believe what he is seeing, this had been Blueblood's seventh breather within the past thirty minutes of physical training. While the remaining members of 'Knight Squad' continued their own training in standard issue training armor, they had to remove Bluebloods, in fear of him having a stroke of some kind.

Marius lifted a hand up, and rubbed his face a bit. "This is his first day of training, and the spoiled brat is already proving to be a disappointment." His comment caused the squad's sergeant to snicker a bit.

"I would have to agree with that, sir." Strong Arm looked at his squad, two of which forced Blueblood back on to his feet, while a third ran the obstacle course with him. "But do not worry, the boys will have him ready in no time."

"I hope so, Sergeant. We only have a month until our next deployment." Marius smirked up at the seasoned sergeant. "Think you're up to the task?"

Strong Arm scoffed, playfully, at the question. "I have dealt with worse deadlines, sir. He will be ready, I'll bet my stripes on it."

Once again, Marius smirked at his comment, and leaned on to his right side. "I shall take that bet, Sergeant Arm. Your stripes against, say…" The knight pilot thought on the subject, thinking of something the sergeant would want from him. He looked down at his left breast, seeing the onyx skull and cross pinned there, a smirk forming soon after. "This Honors Metal." Marius quickly removed the metal, and held it towards Strong Arm. "If he is ready, by one month's time, then you have earned the right to wear this metal. If not? Then you will have to remove your stripes for a whole month, training alongside Blueblood."

Strong Arm flinched a bit, hearing the bet's states and conditions. "That is rather steep… But I am confident in my abilities to try soldiers and shall take it." The two shook on it, before hearing a high pitch yelp, turning towards the training grounds… Just in time to see Blueblood dangling upside down, and an inch away from the ground. His entire body wrapped up within a mock vine trap, which had caught the former prince completely off guard, the other members of Knight Squad bursting into laughter.

Marius cave an amused chuckle of his own, while Strong Arm's ears folded back. "Good luck, Sergeant. You are definitely going to need it."

The two soon noticed Nurse Redheart walking over to them, with Applejack and Rarity with her. The fashionista had a pen and notepad with her, obviously ready to take notes on something. The farmmare, on the other hand, had a somewhat defeated look about her, as if the mare was about to do something completely out of character for her. Nurse Readhart, though, continued to carry her trademark smile and caring look about her, which told Marius nothing bad had happen just yet.

When the three were close enough, both soldiers gave a respective nod to the mares. "Good day, ladies, what brings you three to the training grounds today?" Marius asked, as Strong Arm wheeled him around to face the three. "I do hope this visit is not about me missing some doctor's appointment, that I had no clue about?"

His question earned a giggle from Nurse Redheart, before she shook her head. "You're safe, Marius, for now… No such appointments will start, until after your legs are strong enough to stand up without much support." She motioned to Rarity first. "Ms. Rarity needed the color scheme you wanted for Knight Squad, before she started on their uniforms."

"After all, such dashing soldiers need to be unique, if they are going to save Equestria alongside our two saviors." Rarity added, giving the two her classic head-canted wink.

Nurse Readheart nodded, in agreement, before motioning to the farmmare. "Though, Applejack came here to ask for your help with something."

"Ah came to see if ya, and the big fella, don't mind helpin' the Apple Family with clearin' and plowin' an area for us ta grow crops here in Canterlot." Applejack asked, nodding her stenson hat to Marius.

"Not a problem at all, Ms. Applejack. Just let me know when and I'll have Umbra headed your way." Marius looked at Rarity, somewhat hesitant. "As for the uniforms? I remember a squad of soldiers that battled beneath my armor's shadow, before we were brought here." The pilot gained a longing gaze, as he began to remember the many battles fought alongside these few brave warriors. "They claimed to be those honored, to witness the Corvain Survivor's attempt at redemption… But truly? It had been us, who were honored, to fight beside these humbled Demi-Gods."

The mares, along with Strong Arm, began to wonder just _who_ these brave few were. Each one began to see heroic figures, charging into battle beneath Umbra Equitis, and those like he Imperial Knight. Nurse Redheart had been the one to actually snap out of her day dream first. "Who were these 'humbled Demi-Gods', Marius?"

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?" He answered, smiling at them. "Umbra, show them the Black Knights of House Corvain and Support Squad Unit Photo."

"Of course, Lord Marius. Retrieving photo now." Umbra's voice announced, making Nurse Redheart pull out the dataslate. "Photo received. Displaying now." Not even Strong Arm could resist the answer, as to who these beings were, those brave enough to charge beneath an Imperial Knight's massive feet. They all gasped at the revelation shown on the screen.

Around Marius were four other Imperial Knight Pilots, each with a proud smirk about them. In the background, being repaired, were five Imperial Knight suits. Umbra Equitis, a Paladin, a Gallant, an Errant, and a Crusader; all bearing their lead Knight's black and silver colors. But, what made them gasp, had been the eleven eight-foot giants, all clad in emerald green and black power armor. Their leader, with a red plumed black Maximus helmet in his right hand, knelt next to the wheelchair bound Marius. His skin was charcoal black, with glowing red eyes and ash gray hair. Each one of the giants had a white dragon on their left, red colored, shoulder guard, along with icons of the forge and some kind of dragon-scale all across their armor.

They were intimidating, yet the knight pilots all seemed calm around them. "Who are these giants, Lord Marius?" Strong Arm asked, looking at the wheelchair bound pilot.

"They were veteran Astartes from the Salamanders Chapter. Leading them was Battle Captain Aythan, a Sternguard Sergeant promoted and given a Battle-Company of Astartes to help with our redemption act." Marius eyes continued their longing gaze, till smiling. "Each, and everyone, of them the finest soldier one could ask for. All standing with our Knights, refusing to retreat, despite how vastly outnumbered we would be."

"They sound like champions… It shall be an honor, to carry on such a grand legacy." Strong Arm said, looking down at the image, focusing on said Battle Captain.

All the while, Rarity's keen eye studied the Astartes' color patterns, and styles. "Judging how only five, including the Captain, have black helmets… I assume they are more senior of the group?" Marius gave a nod, the fashionista smirking. "Then I know how to work with their emerald green and black! I'll get to work on possible designs, ta-ta all!" With that, she left to design the uniforms.

Marius gave a nod, looking to the farmmare. "So, Ms. Applejack, when would you like Umbra Equitis to clear an area and help plow the fields?"

"Soon as possible, if ya don't mind. The quicker we get these here crops planted, the quicker we can restore Canterlot's food stores."

She replied.

"If Sergeant Strong Arm does not mind taking over here? I will get right on it." He looked up to the seasoned sergeant, who nodded his head in approval. "Alright then, I will head over to Umbra Equitis, then make my way to…?"

"Canterlot Park." Applejack finished, smiling.

"Yes, Canterlot Park and start clearing right away." Marius looked up at Strong Arm, smirking. "Good luck, with our newest recruit, Sergeant. I leave him in your capable hands."

"Do not worry, sir. I will have that pretty boy combat effective in no time." Strong Arm said, as Marius left with the mares.

 **-Canterlot Park, Sometime Later-**

The Apple Family, plus quite a few volunteer refugees, gathered just outside of the park. All were preparing for every bit of hard work in front of them, knowing every last earth pony will be needed for this job. Ever survivor, of the plague, were now counting on them to start growing crops, something they needed to do. Yet, they had a single question to answer.

"So, AJ, how are we gonna clear this 'ere Park?" Big Mac asked, looking at the various trees and stone décor placed within the park. "This'll take too much time ta do by hand."

The farmmare smirked up at her older brother. "I've already got that handled, Big Mac." The reply confused him, but a ground shaking stom prevented the stallion from asking what she meant. They all turned, to see their colossal guardian walking towards the park. "Are ya ready, big guy?"  
"You require these trees cleared, and stone moved, correct?" Marius' voice blared from the Imperial Knight's warhorn.

"Ya got it, partner! Think ya can do that?" Applejack asked, smiling up at the metal colossu.

Umbra Equitis' Reaper Chainsword revved up, smoke leaving the pipes for a few seconds. "An easy task for us, you all just stand back." The Imperial Knight stepped over the groups before him, careful not to accidently step on any of them.

They all watched their protector begin clearing operations of any obstructions in the park, trees unable to withstand his heavy swings. All stone pieces were crushed to near dust by Umbra Equitis' giant feet, pieces left behind were small enough for the volunteers to carry out. With the Imperial Knight's help, a several month job had been reduced to less than a day. This increased the moral of those who volunteered to help with the crops, knowing their job had just gotten a lot easier.

When the park had been fully cleared, they began to hook several plows on to the Imperial Knight's arms. This opened up more volunteers to start planting, as Umbra Equitis started to walk forward, the plows moving with him. But his help did not stop there, Marius having his knight even help with lifting large structures or carrying heavy supplies to where they would be needed. Each area grateful for his assistance, as they worked on preparing a farm for Canterlot's food sources.

After all was said and done, they gathered at the base of Umbra Equitis, sharing mugs of cider together. It was a time of celebration now, because they were many steps closer to their goals. Though, Marius simply watched their festivities from his knight's command throne, smiling. Once again, he had helped these survivors buy another day, another day to keep up the fight and live. Another deed, to atone for his own terrible failure.

"Lord Marius?" Umbra's voice caused his attention to move away from such thoughts. "I have a vox link from the Doctor's dataslate. Should I put it through?"

"Yes, of course Umbra." Marius released a tired sigh. "Put him through."

"As you wish, Lord Marius."

A quick spew of static started, before the vox link began to clear up. "Is this thing on? Hello? Can you hear me, Lord Marius?" The Doctor's voice chimed in, curiously.

This caused Marius to chuckle a bit, before responding. "I can, Doctor. Is there something you need?"

"AH, good to hear!" Doctor Whooves chirped, before the sounds of another whispering caught Marius' attention. "I am about to ask him, dear, hold on."

"Ask me what, Doctor? Is someone else there with you?" Marius asked.

"Why, yes! Two questions, actually. The first being from a filly you helped save, in Ponyville." The Doctor started, causing Marius to raise an eyebrow. "Ms. Scootaloo was wondering if she could help with the repairs on good Umbra! I do not mind the help, and she seems rather knowledgeable with mechanics. So, I figured I would ask."

Marius smiled, remembering the filly, and nodded. "I do not mind. An Imperial Knight usually has large teams to repair it I am surprised you have not come forward about this sooner, Doctor."

"Splendid! I'll get to work on possible recruits to add, for our little repair team, soon as possible! Now, for my second question, which comes from Ditzy, Dinky, and myself." That really drew Marius' attention, raising a curious eyebrow. "We were wondering if you, with Nurse Redheart of course, would like to join us for dinner tonight?"  
The question made him freeze, hearing such an offer had become rare to the pilot. Granted, he and the other Black Knights, along with Aythan and his Salamanders, often shared dinner tables together, but that had been out of comradery. Last time he was invited to another's dinner table, had been back on Alvion, House Corvain's homeworld. It had also been the last time he saw his family together, as one.

A tear fell from his eye, followed by another, as the memories began to flow. Yet, a question snapped him out of it quickly, before Marius could be lost to the sea of sorrow within his own mind. "I am sorry, Doctor, what was that? I zoned out for a second there." He asked, wiping both eyes.

"I asked if you were alright? You went silent for a good couple of minutes." Doctor Whooves asked, as Marius regained himself. "If you are busy, then we could do it another time."

"N-No, it is fine, Doctor." Marius started, smiling a bit. "I would love to have dinner with all of you!"

"Splendid! We will have everything ready by seven tonight!"

 **-Later that Night-**

"Marius… I do wish you gave me more warning, before agree to this." Nurse Redheart said, wearing her red dress from before, and allowed her hair down again, pushing Marius down the Canterlot streets. "By the time you got back, both of us had less than an hour to get ready."

Marius rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed. "I've apologized several times now, Doctor Whooves suddenly asked and I could not refuse such a gesture. It would have been quite rude; after the repairs he's done to Umbra." He defended, tying not to annoy her even further.

The mare gave an annoyed sigh, shaking her head. "Still, a little more notice would have been nice." Nurse Redherat stopped, causing Maris to look up at her, and see that she was staring at an apartment complex. Is this the right place?"

"96 South Chestnut Way, Second Floor, Room 2C." Umbra's voice read, the dataslate sitting in a bag around Marius' wheelchair. "From the Map of Canterlot, which the Doctor uploaded into my system, you are directly outside of the location."

"Thank you, Umbra." Nurse Redheart looked around, quickly noticing the wheelchair ramp next to the stairs, and pushed Marius towards it. "I do hope there is a way for us to get you on to the second floor…"

"Makes me wish we brought Umbra along with us. Such a thing would not be a problem, but I do not think the local residents would like an Imperial Knight looming over their streets." He laughed, making the mare do so as well.

"Though, I do feel bad that we had to leave you behind, Umbra." Nurse Redheart said, looking down at the dataslate.

"It is alright, Nurse Redheart. I am still technically with you, and I do have company." Umbra replied, passively.

"Oh? Is Trixie there _cleaning_ your cockpit, again?" Nurse Redheart teased.

A red exclamation point appeared on the dataslate. "N-No! She is doing nothing of the sort, I swear!"

"You have a terrible poker face, Umbra." Marius said, the two sharing a laugh at the Imperial Knight's expense.

After ringing up to Apartment 2C, and getting the door unlocked, the pair made their way into the simple three story apartment complex. The hallway had a reception desk at the center, a staircase behind it and long hallways on both sides. The hallways each had five doors on both sides, a door at the very end, refugees laying within the hallway's floorings. Luckily, the receptionist at the front desk directed them to the elevator, that led to the second floor, which they happily took up.

When they noticed a sign, that said rooms "2A-2J" were on their right, Nurse Redheart wheeled Marius up to Room 2C's door and knocked on its frame. "One moment, please!" They heard a woman call out, followed by a crashing noise. "Oh, pony feathers…" The two looked at one another, just before the door swung open and revealed a gray furred, yellow maned, pegasus mare. "Welcome, you two! Glad you could make it!" Ditzy Doo said, smiling.

"Happy to have been invited!" Nurse Redheart chirped, smiling at the wall eyed mare, while Marius gave a simple smiling nod. "How is Dinky? I heard that she was feeling a bit woozy when she had been checked out by the doctors."

Ditzy smiled at the nurse's concern. "She is doing better, sleeps a lot though, but my little muffin will be just fine."

Marius caught a sense of worry in Nurse Redheart, Ditzy's response had not been what she was hoping for. This caused him to rub his lightly bearded chin, thoughtfully, trying to figure out what could be possibly cause such a reaction. Even as the nurse rolled him into the apartment, and those speaking to him, the pilot's mind continued to ponder this question. That is, until he caught wif of something wondrous.

"What is that heavenly aroma, I smell?" He asked, trying to fill his nostrils with the scent.

"Oh! Those are my signature muffins!" Ditzy giggled, leading them more into the apartment. "I hope you will be willing to try one."

Marius smiled, as Nurse Redheart wheeled him into the living room, locking it in place. "If they are good, as they smell? Try to stop me, Ms. Doo."

"Ditzy is just fine, Lord Marius! We are friends here!" She corrected, still giving quite the friendly smile.

Her overly friendly nature felt comforting to Marius, something he welcomed with open arms. "Then please, by all means, just call me Marius."

Ditzy gave a nod, as both Doctor Whooves and Dinky walked in. "Ah! Marius, Nurse Redheart, good that the two of you made it just in time!" The Doctor exclaimed, smiling rather confidently.

Before any of them could say anything else, Dinky practically ran up to Marius, gently placing her hands on to his lap. "So, _you_ were the one who was piloting that giant robot? The one that saved us from those really sick ponies?" She asked, a sense of childish wonder in her eyes.

Marius looked down at her, seeing the wonder in her eyes, he smiled and patted her head. "That is correct. I pilot Umbra Equitis, the Warden Pattern Imperial Knight." Her eyes lit up even more, Marius always enjoyed seeing such things from children, or foals in this case. "Am I to assume that you are this 'Dinky Doo' that I have heard so much about?"

The filly gasped, with excitement. "You know my name!" She looked back to her mother. "Momma! Momma! The hero knows my name! Get a picture, get a picture! The others will not believe this!"

Ditzy giggled, quickly retrieving a camera from the nearby dresser, before suddenly getting an idea. "You know… How about we _all_ get in on the picture? To help us remember tonight?"  
"A smashing idea, Ditsy!" Doctor Whooves agreed, and wet to retrieve the camera stand from the other room.

"And, to help your friends believe you met me…" Marius picked Dinky up, placing her on to his lap, and allowed her to wear the iconic Imperial Knight's Pilot peaked cap. "Huh… Looks good on you. If I didn't know any better? I would have mistaken you for an actual pilot of some Imperial Knight."

The filly squealed, giggling happily with the peak cap on, as Doctor Whooves returned with the camera stand. As they got into place, Nurse Redheart standing behind Marius, Ditzy to his left, the Doctor set a timer. He quickly got on the pegasus mare's left, placing his right hand on to her corresponding shoulder… Actually causing Nurse Redheart to place her hand on to Marius' left shoulder, who subconsciously placed his own over hers.

"Say cheese, everyone!" Doctor Whooves instructed, those in the picture all saying 'cheese!" just before the camera flashed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

 **-One Month Later-**

Knight Squad gathered at the base of Umbra Equitis, each one wearing their brand new uniforms. While they were used to wearing Royal Guard armor, their new attire had been a lighter change of pace, being mostly tailored cloth. Each wore a long, emerald green, great coat with black trousers, matching black leather guards over their chest, shoulders (their left being red), forearms, and knees. They even wore emerald peak caps with black bills, only Strong Arm's being crested with gold and had sergeant stripes on his sleeves… An onyx skull and cross pined to the stallion's left breast.

Each _Trooper_ , as Marius called them, had a lasgun slung on their shoulder, a las-pistol at their right hip and a saber on their left. All those present were ready for battle, Blueblood having a nervous look about him but ready none the less.

Marius eyed the picture that had been taken a month ago, smiling at it with Nurse Redheart smiling down at the same picture. After a few seconds, he placed it back into his great cloak and signaled for the mare to wheel him over to the squad, wishing to inspect his men. A single thought crossing the pilot's mind. " _Now, these are troopers I would take into battle._ " His gaze ell on to Blueblood, the former prince snapping to attention. "Blueblood?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" He replied, nervousness racking the stallion's tone.

"We are not going to have any trouble from you, are we?" Marius asked, eyeing the former prince's every move.

"Negative, sir! I will pull my weight, sir!"

"Good." With a nod, Nurse Redheart rolled him in front of the entire squad, allowing Marius to glance up at the unicorn teams finishing up Umbra Equitis' reloading. He waited a few more moments, before addressing his squad. "I will not sugar coat it, and will get straight o the point. Our mission is simple, we are heading to the Ponyville Hospital and recovering any intact medical supplies. We do not know how any hostiles are in the area, and this is our first real world situation up against the undead. Which means, we have a secondary objective." The troopers all looked at him, each mentally taking notes. "To gather what information we can on the infected. This does not mean for you to put yourselves at risk. If the situation becomes far too dangerous, then either take the infected out or pull back. Any questions?"

One of the troopers raised his hand up, receiving an acknowledging nod from Marius. "All due respect, sir, but what is Nurse Readheart doing here?"

"A good question." He stated, smirking a bit. "Nurse Redheart has valuable operation information about where it is we are going, and knows the entire building's layout. She shall be tagging along with us, and giving needed directions about where to go."

Strong Arm raised his hand, earning another nod from Maris. "What if we come across survivors, sir?"  
Marius' smirk grew wider, as he leaned into the wheelchair. "I have heard that many refugees and locals started to refer to us as the 'Saviors of Equestria'. Now, what kind of saviors would abandon those they are charged to save and protect?" He asked, their answers evident by the defiant looks written about them. "I didn't think so. We deploy in thirty, dismissed!"

"Sir!" The troopers stood at attention, saluting their commanding officer, before falling out. Marius let out a sigh, as Strong Arm strode over to them. "Everything alright, sir? You seem concerned."

"We are entering hostile territory, into extreme confined spacing, with equipment you all only had a month's worth of time to train on. To top it all off, we are also escorting a civilian with no military train-?"

"I have training." Nurse Redheart suddenly blurted out, earning shocked expression from the two. "Four-year veteran combat medic."

"I have been in the Royal Guard for at least six years, and never have I seen your name come up, Nurse Redheart." Strong Arm noted, confused by her response.

"Nurse Redheart gave an innocent smile. "Corporal Tender Redheart, Equestrian Special Response Force, Forty-seventh Advance Operation Corps, Tenth Division, Twenty-third Battalion, Bravo Company, First Platoon, Third Squad, Fire Team Alpha."

"Y-Y-You're former E.S.R.F!?" Strong Arm stuttered, shocked at hearing such _exact_ unit designation. "And part of the unit assigned to the Badlands, no less!"  
"Joined when I was eighteen, then became a Nurse shortly after my contract was up, and I had been honorably discharged." The moment she mentioned contract, Marius picked up the tell-tale hint of rehearsed lie. The honorable discharge was true, but the longing in her tone is evident, she missed doing such work but wasn't able to rejoin for some reason.

"Well, Corporal, glad you have you aboard. Your skills may be-?"  
Marius cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Not to interrupt, but one of us has absolutely no idea what she just explained."

"Oh, apologies, sir." Strong Arm started, readjusting his collar out of embarrassment. "The E.S.R.F were a branch of Equestrin Military, assigned to handle only the worst of operational sectors. The Tenth Division, of the Advance Operation Corps, had been specifically assigned to just beyond the Badland Boards, stretching across the way into Equestria. As for the Badlands? I rather enter the Everfree Forest, filled with the undead and monsters to boot, than enter _that_ wasteland hellhole."

"I see." His gaze went up to the mare, behind him. "You just keep surprising me, Nurse Redheart… Shall we?"

"Oh, right!" Nurse Redheart turned the wheelchair around, the three heading towards the Imperial Knight. "So, where will I be, on the way o Ponyville?"

"In the cockpit, with me." Marius answered, the mare blushing at the memory of how confined the area was. "It is safer for you there. Before you comment about training, you do not have training with the weapons Knight Squad are using. Not to mention, less risk that one of those undead bastards gets a lucky bite on you." She didn't reply, too focused on where she will probably be in the cockpit…"

 **-Ponyville Hospital-**

The area was surrounded by undead, all pacing around the abandoned Treatment Camp. They were a mix of unfortunate patients and personnel that refused to leave their charges. For a while now, they aimlessly walked around the area in which they dwelled, before being bitten. All searching for the living and devour whom they found, unable to leave the quarantined area.

Heavy stomp caused them all to stop, the impact causing some of the undead to fall over. An undead orderly turned to where it came from, seeing a towering figure, with glowing red eyes, just outside the barricade. Before it could alert the others, a red beam shot out from the towering figure's back, and caused a giant hole to burn through the undead orderly's skull!

"Open fire!" Strong Arm called out, every trooper strapped to Umbra Equitis' back carrying out his order. The area lit up with lasgun beams, finding their marks. Even the Imperial Knight's Heavy Stubbord turned about and fired into the Treatment Camp. The troopers were not taking any chances, firing in controlled pairs to make sure their marks were hit, while the Heavy Stubbord just needed to pass by to decimate its victims. "Ceasefire! Ceasefire! Conserve ammo!"

All fire stopped, as the Treatment Camp began to clear up from the dust of their onslaught. Each scope scanning for any undead that may had been missed. Luckily, it seemed clear from their vantage point.

"Area clear, for now, sir. We can proceed with our mission." Strong Arm relayed, the troopers still scanning their sectors of fire.

"Acknowledged, advancing now." The Imperial Knight stepped over the camp's barricade, instead of crushing it. Once he stepped in front of the hospital, and turned around, Umbra Equitis entered a vigilant pose. "Sentinel Mode activated. Knight Squad, begin operation!"

Grappling hooks shot out from Umbra Equitis' back, troopers repelling down with their cables and began to secure the area. They had predetermined areas around the Imperial Knight's feet, making sure nothing had become a blind spot to the war machine. Though, a pair of pegasi slung their lasguns, helping Nurse Redheart and Marius out, then flew to the ground.

"We are all set, sir. How are going to do this?" Strong Arm asked, who was already at the wheelchair bound pilot's side.

"Nurse Redheart, four troopers, and myself; will enter and clear the hospital. The rest will stay here, with Umbra, and keep this area cleared of infected." Marius instructed, Strong Arm giving a salute before he started positioning certain troopers at firing points. "Umbra?"  
"Yes, Lord Marius?" The Imperial Knight Acknowledged, his armored head scanning the area.

"Give them long range cover. If your scanners pick up any infected this way, light them up with the Emperor's Fury."

"Acknowledged, Lord Marius. Weapons are now primed." Umbra Equitis took more of a battle stance, Avenger Gatling Cannon and Heavy Stubbord scanning the ground, while the Stormspear began scanning the air. "None shall escape my sight."

Marius gave a nod, drawing his las-pistol and looking up at the group with him. "Let's move!" They returned the nod, Nurse Redheart pushing the wheelchair, the fourtroopers flanking them.

Once they entered the building, Marius motioned for his troopers to check the upper levels, _quietly_. They nodded, and moved towards the staircase, bounding up with one covering each flight… he pilot barely noticing Blueblood being one of the four. This caused him to smirk, before motioning to their right.

Nurse Redheart gave a nod, pushing him towards the right corridor, the two keeping their eyes sharp. While the mare rolled him, slowly, Marius carefully scanned each open door with his las-pistol, even checking for unlocked closed ones. Neither wanted to take any chances, especially when the Treatment Camp out front was swarming with the undead. The hospital needed to be cleared, before they started retrieving supplies, such things would slow them down in a hurried escape.

"Any idea where he supplies will be?" Marius whispered, scanning the area around them.

"Each floor has different types of supplies, but they are all near the nurse's station." She replied, trying to stay alert, taking each step slowly.

"Find those, and we-?" He sopped himself, motioning for Nurse Redheart to _freeze_. The pilot knew he heard something clank against the tiled floor, and it wasn't them or the other troopers. Marius held the las-pistol steady, eyes scanning everything in front of them.

A few seconds later, a metal cylindrical tool bounced in front of them, stopping right in the hallway's center. The caused Marius to aim his las-pistol where it came from… Just as an undead doctor walked into the hallway, his coat covered in dried up blood, the flesh on his jaw and throat nearly torn all the way off. His hoarse moans echoed around them, the undead doctor's glazed eyes searching all around them.

Nurse Readheart placed a hand over her mouth, noticing the tan coat and dark brown mane. "T-That's Dr. Urgent Care… He stayed behind, not wanting to leave his patients." She whispered into Marius' ear, eyes scanning the undead doctor's form, somewhat confused. "B-But, he is a unicorn. Where is his horn?"

"By the looks of it, one of his 'patients' broke it off." Marius motioned to the top of his head… Where a cracked stub just barely jutted out from the doctor's brown hair. "Poor bastard must have been treating an infected, checking for a heartbeat, when they got him."

The mare felt sick, her knees rather weak, from the sight. "P-Please, Marius, Dr. Urgent Care was a great pony. No patient wasn't worth his time, seeing to them all." Nurse Redheart looking down at the knight, who was examining the undead in front of him. "He doesn't deserve this."

"He doesn't, I agree." He sighed, still staring at the oblivious undead. "But, there is still way the good doctor can help the living." Marius words confused her, remaining quiet as the knight reached down, grabbing another tool next to his wheelchair. Carefully, he took the tool and tossed it towards the wall near them.

When the metal tool clanked against the concrete wall and tiled floor, the undead doctor turned his attention away from the empty hallway and to the noise. Slowly, Dr. Urgent Care staggered towards the tool, and started to pat his decaying hands against the floor and wall. It was like the undead doctor is searching for what caused the noise.

" _I wonder…_ " Marius thought, quietly drawing his saber from its heath. Gently, he nudged it against Dr. Urgent Care's shoulder, Nurse Redheart tensing about the undead doctor may leap at them because of this. But, he didn't and kept searching for where the tool hit, giving Marius his answer. "Doctor Urgent Care." The undead doctor turned, hearing the muttered name, and reached towards its source to-!  
 **FZZZT!**

Blood and brain matter splattered all over the window, as Dr. Urgent Care fell back and slumped against the wall. "Well done, Doctor. With your help? Hundreds may have just been saved. You earned this peace, your torment at an end… The Emperor will welcome such a kind soul to his side." Marius place the saber back into its sheath, pointing his smoking las-pistol forward. "Let's keep clearing the area, Redheart."

The mare gave a slight nod, pushing the wheelchair again. Her gaze went down to the slain Dr. Urgent Care, frowning. "It's been a pleasure working for you, these past few years, Doctor." For a split second, from how she saw him, Nurse Redheart could swear that Dr. Urgent Care was crying and… Smiling?

 **-Ponyville Hospital, Third Level-**

Blueblood pulled his las-gun's trigger, downing another undead patient. This made his fifth confirmed kill, ever since breaching the make shift barricade at the staircase. His breathing heavy, such a thing being terrifying to the former prince, and Blueblood had far more clearing to do.

An I.V. stand was slowly knocked over, Blueblood whipping around and fired two shots! Effectively killing an undead security guard. "They just keep coming! Were they infected, before putting up that barricade!?" The other trooper asked, firing his own lasgun, killing two undead nurses in the process. "Or, were only a few, and these poor bastards trapped up here with them?"

"I don't know, Dawn Fire." Blueblood answered, the two unicorns standing back to back while they fought. "All I do know, is that I rather _not_ end up like them!" He fired more shots at the approaching undead, noticing a legless doctor crawling towards them. Quickly, he drew the power saber from his hip, activating its energy field, and sliced through their head. "Though, something is bothering me."

Dawn Fire butt-stocked an undead patient to the ground, finishing them off with a shot to the head. "What's that, Blueblood? Still don't like getting your hands dirty?" He jokd, scanning for more undead.

"Not funny." Blueblood deadpanned, hands shaking while h also scanned for ore, as well. "Didn't you notice that a piece of the barricade had been moved, the area not even covered in dust?"  
Both of Dawn Fire's ears perked up, realizing what the former prince was suggesting. "You don't think there is… A survivor, do you?"

"That's exactly what I am thinking." He replied, still searching for undead.

"Where do you think they could be?" Dawn Fire asked, looking back at Blueblood.

"Well, from what I learned about animals, it's a noble's thing, predators go where the prey are." Blueblood scanned which way most of the undead came from. "Judging by the amount of undead, I'd say they are in your direction."

Dawn Fire smirked, seeing such a change from Blueblood. 'Well then, what are we waiting for, Recruit? Let's move!"

"Right behind you!" The former prince replied, as both rushed down the hallway.

They moved swiftly, but remained cautious by bounding from safe spot to safe spot. While the two wanted to see if their hunch had been correct, and save the survivors, it was not worth risking their lives. Soon, they found six undead patients, running their bloody hands against a wooden janitor's closet. Those undead were after something, their constant hits cracking the door.

Blueblood took a steady kneeling position, pressing the lasgun's butt-stock into the crook of his shoulder. The weapon's sights lined up with one of the undead, carefully taking aim and steadying his breathing. Dawn Fire, on the other hand, did the same but with a standing position. The two were almost ready to-?

The moment one of the hands cracked through the wooden door, a young voice screamed. "Celestia help us!"  
Blueblood suddenly snapped, something within him igniting after he heard that voice call out for help. That was a foal's voice, there were _foals_ hiding in that room! "Hey! Over here, you rotting bastards!" His voice drew their attention, before the two troopers open fired on to them!

Something primal woke within Blueblood, especially seeing three of the undead still trying to get into the janitor's closet. He dropped the lasgun, drawing his saber and charged the undead. Dawn Fire, surprised by his teammate's sudden act, tried to cover him with las-fire. "Blueblood! What are you doing! Stay back, don't get close to them!"

His words were blanked out, only a single voice enter Blueblood's mind. Marius' taunting voice making his eyes narrow.

" _You look so frail._ "

" _No._ " His mind whispered.

" _Hide behind a crowd._ "

" _No…_ "

" _You make me sick._ "

" _No…_ " He stepped closer, readying to swing his blade at the first undead.

 _"Coward!_ "

" _ **I am not!**_ " With those words, the energy field sparked around his saber, just as Blueblood swung it.

The blade sliced clean through the undead patient's neck, before Blueblood used the blade to cut their hands off of those trying to get through the door. One tried to grab the former prince from behind, but he mashed the saber's hilt into their skull and kicked it back! The saber flashed with each swing, like it is responding to his fury and determination to protect the foals inside.

Dawn Fire kept up his shots, trying to keep them off Blueblood, but the former prince kept moving around too much. " _Damn kid is going to get himself killed!_ " The unicorn thought, before downing the last undead patient. "There! Get those foals out, I'll cover you!" With that, Dawn Fire turned around, and began to cover their escape, the skirmish had already drawn more undead.

"On it!" Blueblood rushed over to the door, shoving bodies out of his way. "Move away from the door!"

"O-Ok!" The voice acknowledged, followed by sounds of movement, which Blueblood immediately took as them getting clear and used his saber on the door's hinges right after.

The former prince pried the broken door open, sending it back and leaned in. "Are you alright? Are any of you hurt?" Then, all time stopped for Blueblood, when he saw those inside.

Within the janitor closet, sat both a unicorn filly and colt, barely older than six. They both had royal blue coats and burgundy hair, the filly's own just barely reaching past her shoulders. The two looked like twins, except she had magenta eyes and the colt had emerald. Both were wearing tattered clothing, signifying that they had been surviving since this whole thing started.

But, what froze Blueblood, had been that the filly was holding her twin brother… Said colt having a bite mark on his collar bone. "P-Please, mister! Help! It's my brother, he's hurt!"

" _Oh sweet Aunt Celestia, what am I going to do?_ " The former prince thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

" _Oh sweet Aunt Celestia, what am I going to do?_ " Blueblood staring into the filly's pleading eyes, then at the bitten colt.

"P-Please, mister! Is there anything you can do?" She asked, holding her twin brother tightly. "There has to be something!"  
Blueblood knelt down, looking at the two. He had absolutely no idea what _can_ be done right now, but one option. Already, his free hand traced the weapon's pistol grip, before his consciousness realized what the hand was doing and pulled it away. "What are your names, you two?"

"I'm Aurora Star…" She answered.

The colt grunted a bit, the bite obviously causing him pain. "B-Bright Star, s-sir." His voice was weak, the infection already spreading.

"Ok, Aurora Star? I need you to go join my friend, Dawn Fire, outside… Ok? I will see what I can do for your brother." Blueblood instructed, the filly holding her brother even tighter.

"What are you gonna do, mister?" She was afraid, for her brother's safety.

"The only thing I can do." Blueblood replied, unable to look her in the eyes.

Aurora Star's eyes went wide. "No! You're not gonna hurt him, I won't-!"  
"Aurora…" The filly looked down at Bright Star, who smiled up at his sister. "Its alright, do what he says… He's a soldier."

"B-But, we told the others we would be back… We promised to go back together!" Aurora Star was in denial, even Blueblood could see that, but his focus was on what she said.

" _Others? There are more?_ " This was something Marius needed to hear, fast.

"We _both_ won't make it back, if you do not listen!" Bright Star snapped, making his sister recoil away. "Now, do what he says, and lead them to the others." Aurora Star just looked at her brother, before nodding and leaning him against the wall. Bright Star waited until she left, staring up at Blueblood. "I know what happens next… When one of those things bite you… Mind promising me something, mister?"  
"What is it?" Blueblood asked, pulled out his las-pistol. "I will see what I can do."

"M-Min taking care of Aurora for me? I'm all she's ever had, since our days at the orphanage…" Bright Star asked, causing the former prince to freeze. "We needed to get supplies, and promised to get back… That had been a day ago. Please." The colt kept his eyes locked on to him, unwavering. "Take care of Aurora, and save the others…"

" _I have been forced to do unspeakable things, to protect the innocent lives of an entire worlds._ "

Marius words echoed within his mind, as Blueblood started to raise his las-pistol up. "I promise, Bright Star. Do not worry, I will take care of Aurora Star and help save the others."

The colt smiled, even as the, cold, metal barrel pressed against his forehead. "W-What is your name, mister?"

" _So, giving those citizens mercy, yesterday, was a last resort choice._ "

Blueblood started to understand what he meant, a tear falling down his cheek. "Knight Squad Recruit, Blueblood."

Bright Star kept his smile. "Thank you, Mister Blueblood."

 **FZZZT!**

 **-Treatment Camp-**

"Let's get those supplies loaded, stallions! Come on, move it, no telling when our time will run out!" Strong Arm ordered, Knight Squad members loading medical supplies into Umbra Equitis' storage compartment. "Damnit, where is Dawn Fire and Blueblood at? Those two should have been back from their search, by now…"

"Do not worry, Sergeant. They will be back." Marius assured, as he and Nurse Redheart also watched the supplies being loaded. "My only concern, is how many of the infected heard our initial attack."

Marius informed Strong Arm about his discovery, with Doctor Urgent Care. This concerned the two seasoned veterans, seeing how the undead are attracted to only sound. To keep things from getting bad, every trooper had been pulled from firing positions, and put on supply recovery. Luckily, Doctor Whooves had removed all unnecessary components from Umbra Equitis' storage compartment, which opened it up for more supplies to be loaded. However, they will still have to tie some on to Imperial Knight's frame.

"When we left, there were still a great many left in town." Marius added, leaning into the wheelchair, in thought.

Strong Arm gave a nod. "Knight Squad is pushing themselves to get things loaded fast, we all know-?"

"Lord Marius! Sergeant Strong Arm!" The sudden call caused the two to draw their weapons, ready to fight, and turn around… Quickly seeing Dawn Fire carrying a filly and Blueblood carry a draped foal. "We have a problem!" The former prince called out.

"What is it, Recruit? Where did you find those two?" Strong Arm asked, both he and Marius noticing a blood stain from the draped foal's head on the cloth. "Are there more here-?"  
"Aurora? W-What are you doing here!? My brother said he was going to get you to Canterlot before the last train!" Nurse Redheart shouted, after recognizing the filly, and rushed up to Dawn Fire.

Dawn Fire passed Aurora Star over to Nurse Redheart, who hugged the filly tightly. "Bulky tried, Ms. Redheart! But, all those sick people showed up, and he had us go back to the orphanage…"

"Orphanage!?" Marius and Strong Arm shouted, drawing Blueblood's attention. "That is what I was about to say…" The former prince started, both veterans looking at him. "They're hide out is just outside of Ponyville, she told us that they saw many more undead heading that way yesterday!"  
"Sergeant! Get those supplies loaded, asap!" Marius demanded, causing Strong Arm to salute. "We need to move out, immediately!"  
"Right away, sir!" Strong Arm sprinted over to his squad, joining in their loading chain. "On the double, stallions! We needed these supplies loaded yesterday!" Dawn Fire quickly ran over, joining in the chain, while Blueblood laid Bright Star down in front of Marius, before joining in himself.

 **-Ponyville Orphanage-**

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAH!" A massively built white pegasus stallion yelled, as he threw the light pole down at an advancing group of undead. Slamming both of his firsts together, fingers down, flexing every visible muscle, he growled at the undead. "You freaks think you can get to these foals so easily!?" He ripped a metal pole from the ground, a block of concrete coming up with it. "Not while Bulk Biceps stands guard!"

Swinging the make shift Warhammer, Bulk Biceps crushed tree of the undead, sending them flying over the fence. Another rushed towards him, but the pegasus body builder slammed his weapon on to their head, effectively smashing it to mush. Snorting steam, Bulk Biceps faced the advancing horde, fingers tips tapping his weapon. Luckily for him, the Orphanage's fence had been sturdy enough to hold back majority of the undead, funneling them where he currently stood. Though, what he would give for some help, but Sunny Days is the only other adult here and no way is the stallion making her fight.

"Get'em, Bulky!" The foals all cheered, as Bulk Biceps continued to swing his make shift weapon around. They are the reason he stood his ground here, why he kept pushing both his physical and mental limits each day. Why Bulk Biceps, Ponyville's professional body builder and former orphan, refused to give up or run.

Despite the fact he is facing far more than a couple of undead, that randomly wondered over to the orphanage and overheard one of the foals playing, Bulk Biceps kept swinging his Warhammer. "That all you got!? I can do this all-?"  
 **Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump**

The thunderous stomping actually caused Bulk Biceps to lose his footing for a moment, the undead more so. Though, with those stomps, the undead were confused and disoriented, unable to figure out where to go. In all honesty, not even Bulk Biceps knew what is going on, until a deafening boom rapidly echoed around him, and several groups of undead exploded into bloody chunks!

His gaze went to the source, eyes widening as he watched a massive metal colossus striding towards the orphanage! The strange metal barrel on its left breast took aim, before it open fired on to the undead horde. What really caught the pegasus' attention, had been the strangely uniformed soldiers riding on its back. They took quick pop shots at the closer undead, the beams of red light being strong enough to knock them to the ground, if they were not headshots. It looked like something out of a Sci-Fi Comic to him, even the foals inside were starry eyed about the machine striding into the area.

Once the colossus stood around within the orphanage's fenced in area, taking up a guard at the entrance, the soldiers quickly repelled from its back, pegasi flying down. Their sergeant quickly jogged up to Bulk Biceps, nodding to him. "I am Sergeant Strong Arm, Knight Squad Leader. How many are hauled up inside the Orphanage?"

It took him a few moments, but Bulk Biceps managed to speak. "T-Twenty foals. Nine colts and eleven fillies." He looked towards the colossal metal giant towering over them, using its chainsword arm to create a trench in front of the gates or cleave a group of undead. "How did you all know about us, Sergeant?"

"While we were on a supply run, for medical equipment and supplies, to help those in Canterlot." Strong Arm started, as troopers rushed into the orphanage, and help those inside get things packed up and ready to go. "Two of my troopers rescued a young filly named 'Aurora Star', who told us about this place."

Bulk Biceps eyes widened at the name. "What about a colt? Her twin brother, Star Bright?"  
Strong Arm gave a light sigh, shaking his head. "He… Did not make it. One of my troopers took care of him, before the colt could turn." The answer caused Bulk Biceps' ears to drop, wondering how Aurora Star is currently taking all of this. "Best hurry, no telling how long we can say here. Lord Marius and Umbra Equitis is making a lot of noise, which will attract more of the undead."

"Right, how are we getting the foals out of here?" Bulk Biceps asked, as the two went to help inside.

Strong Arm smirked, thumping back to Umbra Equitis. "We all will ride on Umbra's back." This caused Bulk Biceps to look up at the metal colossus, just as it fired a quick burst and then looked back at them, red eyes glowing like some wrath filled metal god. "Impressive, isn't he?"

"Y-Yeah…" Bulk Biceps managed to say, unable to take his eyes off of the metal colossus, even as it turned around and fired on to the undead. "Where did that thing come from?"  
"Classified, sir." Strong Arm answered, smirking, before something caught his attention. The sergeant focused his attention on the strange silhouettes in the distance, Bulk Biceps doing the same. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but they look rather big." Bulk Biceps answered.

Strong Arm motioned to a nearby trooper. "Trooper, scope those silhouettes." They gave a nod, looking through his lasgun's scope.

Once it zoomed in fully, the trooper gasped out. "By Celestia!" The trooper looked up at Strong Arm, full panic. "Eight Manticores, sergeant! They've been infected!"

Strong Arm did not hesitate, springing up to the base of Umbra Equitis. "Lord Marius! We have some serious incoming heading our way! Seven o'clock!"

The Imperial Knight looked down at the sergeant, then to the direction mentioned. "I see them.' Marius voice boomed from Umbra Equitis warhorn, the Heavy Stubberd Cannon taking aim. The orphans had to cover their ears, when it open fired on to the undead Manticores. Marius smirked, waiting for the smoke to clear, but went wide eyed. "By the Emperor…"

The undead Manticores had been torn by the rapid fire, but it was not enough to stop them! Marius could see their blood stained mouths, drooling with both blood and bile, going everywhere. These mad beasts were not bitten, which told the knight pilot they must have been eating the infected… Which meant the infection could be transferred!

"Anti-Personnel Missiles!" Umbra Equitis took a wide stance, the Stormspear aiming straight for the undead Manticores. "Fire!" At Marius' command, four missiles soared from the Imperial Knight's back and exploded just in front of them, sending shrapnel rounds everywhere. "Got them!" They all cheered, victory over such dangerous undead, but a wailing roar stopped that. "What!? But how!"  
Three of the eight undead Manticores kept charging, Strong Arm looking up at the Imperial Knight. "It is their hide, sir! You're going to need something bigger!"

"Understood…" With that, Marius brought the Avenger Gatling Cannon around, right leg stepping back as the left braced a bit more. Troopers did their best to cover the ears of the orphans, as the _much_ bigger weapon opened up… This time, the last group of undead Manticores could not withstand its onslaught, being torn apart. Its barrel kept spinning, smoke coming off of the heated metal. "They're down for the count. Now." Slowly Umbra Equitis turned around, the foals all starry eyed. "Let's get these orphans to Canterlot."

 **-Canterlot Hospital-**

Marius smiled, sitting in the wheelchair just outside his room, at how Nurse Redheart and Bulk Biceps hugged. They had quite the water works, after the mare left Umbra Equitis, the stallion surprising Marius by soaring up and practically crushing her in a hug. Once again, the knight has reunited lost siblings, and now enjoyed the merriment of such things. Though, one thing really struck him as quite odd, it involved Blueblood and the orphan who told them about the orphanage.

Shortly after they returned to Canterlot, the city's Orphanage Matron was ready to show them where to go, Sunny Days prepared to go with them… But Blueblood had stopped Aurora Star and too her with him, instead. When they asked why he did, the former prince simply said 'to keep a promise'.

"Marius!" Nurse Redheart's sudden yell snapped him out of those thoughts, now realizing that she is right in front of him. "Are you feeling alright? You did not seem all there…" She placed a hand on to Marius' forehead, pressing it ever so gently. "Did piloting Umbra, for so long, put too much strain on you? Should I let Princess Celestia know to postpone your treatment?"

"I will be fine, Nurse Redheart. Just need some rest, is all." He replied, smiling at concerned nurse.

"Treatment?" Bulk Biceps asked, walking up to them. "Is he alright?"

Nurse Redheart gave a light nod. "Marius does not have the use of his legs, due to old wounds." She walked behind the knight, unlocking the wheelchair's wheels and grasping its handles. "For his help protecting the survivors of this plague, along with rescue those who could not make it to Canterlot… Celestia saw fit she would work on mending his legs, as thanks for this."

"Oh…" Bulk Biceps looked down at Marius, who simply gave a nod. With a sudden grin, he flexed almost every muscle. "Well, when she finishes the treatment, I would be honored to help make those legs strong again!" Being able to see every flexing muscles behind the massive pegasus' torn gym attire did quite the number on Marius' nerves, not sure if he'll survive such a workout.

"Bulky…" Both looked to Nurse Redheart… Despite having such a friendly smile, holding a tensed fist and had both eyes closed tightly, the two were terrified of her fiery aura of rage. "Please do not try and push the limits of those under my care, or put such absurd ideas in their heads?"

Bulk Biceps backed up to the wall, completely terrified of Nurse Redheart. "O-O-Ok, Tender!" He nearly shouted, rapidly nodding.

"Good!" Her voice had returned to a more cheerful tone, turning Marius towards the room. "I will help Marius into bed, so he can rest, then we can catch up." Bulk Biceps just kept nodding, not even stopping after shutting the door.

Once the wheelchair was rolled next to the bed, Nurse Redheart gently pull its covers back, to where Marius could be under them without having to adjust. Silently, she helped him up out of the wheelchair, both of Marius' legs were shaking. It took this long, treatment every other day, for him not to feel pain when moving or being touched. Now, they needed to work on some way of his legs regaining their strength… A task that would prove to be the most difficult part.

After getting Marius into bed, pulling the covers up, Nurse Redheart gave a nod. "There we go, if you need anything? Just-?"

"Tender…" Marius saying her first name surprised the nurse, both eyes wide. Slowly, she looked at the serious looking man. "Will you tell me why you were _really_ discharged?" Nurse Redheart's eyes began to shake, her body slightly trembling. "What you told Strong Arm? I know it had been a lie."

Nurse Redheart looked away, taking a breath to calm her nerves. "It… Was not the best time of my life." She placed a hand over her heart, before looking back at Marius. "The discharge had been for medical reasons, not because I finished the full contract." When her hand unbuttoned the first few buttons of her nurse's uniform, Marius suddenly got a full view of her black laced braw, keeping her ample breasts captive. He was honestly about to protest, and tell her to stop… Until he saw it.

A jagged and angled whip scar going from her right hip to the center base of Nurse Redheart's breasts. The pink scar tissues caused her fur to be a duller white, as if to forever mark her pure-like form. Marius knew this kind of scar; he had seen it many times before… This was a battle scar, the kind you get from dangerous foes.

"What happened…" He simply asked unable to divert his eyes from the scar.

"My platoon was deployed to stop a rampaging dragon; it had barely reached adulthood." Nurse Redheart rebuttoned her nurse's uniform. "We underestimated its strength. One of my squad mates took its claw to the chest, I rushed in to get him out… When I did, the dragon turned to fight more of my platoon, and it struck me with its barbed tail." She took a quick breath, composing herself. "They managed to save me, but the others were not so lucky… Afraid I won't be able to look forward to any reunions."

Marius was at a loss for words, after hearing Nurse Redheart's story summery. "Tender, I'm-?"

The moment he reached for her, Nurse Redheart stepped away and turned towards the door. "Too bad I have this scar… Means I cannot wear all these cute two piece bikinis that came out before the plague. Though, one piece bikinis can be rather cute, too."

"Tender… Seriously, I am sorry." Marius managed to say, drawing her attention. "If I knew… I would not have asked."

She just looked at him for a few moments, then smiles and nods. "I know, but now we share a certain type of pain."

"Yeah…" Marius returned her smile. "The kind that creates powerful bonds." The two shared a moment of silence, smiling at each other and content with their current situation. Until…

"Next time, on Umbra and Friends! Will Nurse Redheart and Lord Marius form a deeper connection? Or will their friendship prove to be something even more?" Both looked at the dataslate in Nurse Redheart's arm, the two turning red from such an embarrassing statement.

" **UMBRA!** "

"I'm getting better at these 'Social Interaction Jokes'."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Come on! We have to fly faster!" Spitfire yelled, the Wonderbolt Captain helping pull one of the carriages carrying foals, elderly, and injured; survivors from Cloudsdale. Right behind them, however, countless ravenous undead pegasi chased the group, other Wonderbolts trying to distract them away from the slow-moving carriages. "Damn, where did these things even come from!? The city was clear!"

When the mare looked back, her eyes went wide at the sight of an undead pegasus coming straight for her! But, just before it could grab hold or bite the mare, a hoof came straight down on to the undead pegasus' head, with enough force to crush its skull. "Not so fast, ugly!" Soarin' yelled, sending the target plummeting to the ground below, then started to keep pace with Spitfire. "Spit, we cannot keep this up! We tried, and Canterlot is too far away… We need to get these civilians to shelter, now!"

"But… We are so close!" Spitfire argued, looking down to the shielded city, which was only a short flight away from the group. However, the agonizing screams of a Wonderbolt, who flew too close to the undead and could not bank away, being ripped apart caused the mare to snap out of her daze. Carefully, her hand traced over the carriage harness around her, slightly glancing at Fleetfoot, who was helping pull it. Spitfire is fast, she can lure the undead away long enough for the others to reach Canterlot, but it would also sign her own death warrant. " _I'm sorry, Scootaloo…_ " Her eyes shut tightly, grasping the carriage's harness release.

 **RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!**

Rapid cracking sounds forced Spitfire to stop herself, as tracer rounds whizzed past her and decimated a group of undead behind the group. Without hesitation, she looked back at Canterlot, now noticing a black and silver metal colossus, standing just outside the city's barrier! Slowly, the colossus took a wider stance, the box shaped machine on its back aiming up into the sky and started to hum. Barely a second later, cylinder objects shot out from it, trailing smoke, and flew past the Cloudsdale survivors! They then watched the soaring objects detonate around groups of undead, shrapnel and concussive blasts shredding them to pieces.

"W-What is that thing!?" Soarin' asked, looking back down at the metal colossus.

"I don't know…" Spitfire watched the colossus reposition itself, left arm aimed up. "But, whatever it is, that thing is helping us get to safety!"

At that moment, the colossus let out a deafening warhorn blast, causing the survivors to cover their ears. "Quickly!" A voice roared out, as the colossus readied its weapons again. "Get behind the barrier! Knight Squad is waiting with Medical Personnel!" It started to fire again, but side striding away from Canterlot. "I will draw them away!"

The sheer amount of noise had been enough to confuse what undead remained, then chase after the striding colossus. Spitfire could not help being baffled by what had happened, along with what this meant for them. "Alright, now is our chance! Let's get these carriages to Canterlot!" Her words were answered by cheers and extra Wonderbolts pushing the carriages down to safety.

When they managed to get them into the city's barrier, and land within its courtyard, the survivors were met by strangely uniformed Equastrian Soldiers, rushing medical personnel towards them. Their emerald green and black uniforms were unfamiliar, and their strange weapons caused the survivors to become cautious of their approach. Though, one wearing some type of peak cap, with gold accents, and a strange onyx cross medal, rushed up and saluted Spitfire. "Captain Spitfire! I am Sergeant Strong Arm, the NCO in charge of Knight Squad, ma'am." She returned the salute, raising an eyebrow at him. "We have brought both doctors and nurses from the hospital, per Lord Marius' orders. They are here to check you all for any needed medical attention and if any are infected."

"Um, thank you, Sergeant…" Spitfire looked around for a moment, trying to find the noble responsible for all this. "Where is 'Lord Marius'? I would like to thank-…" She suddenly remembered the metal colossus, who saved them. "Say, Sergeant, what was that thing out there, the giant metal colossus? The one that led all those undead away from us, it was black and silver in color."

Strong Arm smirked at the question. "Ma'am, that was our local Imperial Knight Warden, Umbra Equitis, the thing that saved you I mean… Lord Marius _pilots_ it, and saved all of your lives just now." That caused the mare to go wide eyed, her gaze going to where the Imperial Knight ran off. "Now, we need you all to come with us, and get examined back at the hospital… A simple precaution, for our safety."

Spitfire gave a nod, having the other survivors follow Knight Squad.

 **-Canterlot Hospital, Sometime Later-**

"Well, from what I can tell, you seem fine and just need something to eat, is all." Nurse Redheart said, putting her medical examination equipment away, while Spitfire put her Wonderbolt uniform back on. "I cannot tell you how happy I am, to see other survivors trying to get here… This makes things easier for Marius and Umbra, when they go out on rescue missions."

Spitfire gave a light nod, zipping her uniform up fully. "So, he has gone out on rescue missions, before?" The nurse gave a nod, humming as she worked. "By chance... Has he been to Ponyville, at all?"

"Twice, actually. Brought back survivors each time. Should have seen him, when the sentries spotted you all, he instantly ordered to be put in Umbra and deploy." Nurse Redheart smiled, and stopped what she was doing. "Though, the second trip into Ponyville, he rescued my brother and those trapped within the town's orphanage."

"B-By chance… Did he rescue a pegasus filly, named Scootaloo? She would be fourteen." Spitfire asked, looking at the other mare.

Nurse Redheart tapped her chin, trying to recall all the survivors from Ponyville. "Does she have an orange coat, and a purple mane, rides a scooter a lot?" She asked, trying to place the right filly.

Spitfire's eyes suddenly widen, and was instantly in Nurse Redheart's face, both hands on the nurse's shoulders. "That's her! That's my Little Scootie! Where is she? Is she alright!?"  
"U-Uh… Y-Yes, she is fine." Nurse Redheart answered, surprised in the Wonderbolt's sudden break in discipline. "In fact, if I recall, she is at Umbra's Maintenance Area. Doctor Whooves having her help him with the Imperial Knight's repairs and resupply."

Without another word, Spitfire shot out the examination room, down the hallways, and outside of the hospital! The mare had been told that her daughter, who she has been separated from since this outbreak swept across Equestria, is in the same city as her! That her Scootaloo is safe and unharmed! Her heart pumped at nearly a hundred beats per second, Spitfire having a permanent smile edged on to her muzzle and tears of joy streaming down both cheeks. In all honesty, this is the only thing she has been wishing for, to hold her daughter again.

"Scootaloo!" Spitfire yelled, as she flew up to the large staging area, where a hanger seems to be in construction around. "Scootaloo, where are you!?" All around her, engineers and workers were preparing for their protector's return, getting tools and parts ready for any repairs he'll need. "Please, Scootie! Where are you!?"

"Excuse me?" A stallion spoke up, nearly starling the panicking mare, causing her to whip around to see a certain tan earth pony stallion, wearing his usual blue suit. "Dr. Whooves, Chief Engineer of this area… If I may ask, what are you doing here? I recall, the princesses have restricted all access to this area, leaving it open to only hand selected engineers, workers, and personnel; along with Knight Squad and Lord Marius."

Spitfire landed on to her hooves, rushing up to Doctor Whooves. "Please, you have to tell me where my daughter is!" The response caused him to raise an inquisitive brow. "I was told she would be here… That my little Scootaloo was helping around here, somewhere."

"Oooooh, so you are my assistant's mother!" Dr. Whooves gained an aura of excitement, while Spitfire now became the confused one. "I have to say; you should be very proud of her! Never have I seen another so gifted with machines! She has a knack for it!"

"What do you mean?" Spitfire asked, noticing how pleased the doctor seemed to be.

A series of thunderous stomps shook the very ground under them, Doctor Whooves looking towards their source. "Instead of telling you, how about I show you instead?" He motioned for the mare to observe, which she reluctantly did.

Lumbering towards them, allowing Spitfire to see how heavy it is, with each stone crushed under his steps, the Imperial Knight made his way to the engineering area. Sounds of steam, followed by metal creaking, alerted the pair to turn around, seeing give catwalk areas open and allow its tenant entry… Spitfire seeing her daughter on the center right catwalk, yelling to other engineers that they needed to move things faster before Umbra Equitis came in for repairs. Once they were fully open, the Imperial Knight carefully backed up into his repair bay, with assistance from guides on the ground and catwalk.

"Alright, secure the bay, so we can get the resupply and repairs done!" Scootaloo yelled, which caused the catwalks to close and connect. "Umbra! Open your armor up, so we can see if any repairs need to be made inside!" Hissing steam followed her command, as the armor raised up and allowed repair crews access to the Imperial Knight's frame and core pieces.

Honestly, Spitfire had been surprised by all of this, seeing her daughter handling such complicated machinery and teams all around it. Quietly, the mare watched, awe-struck, as Scootaloo worked on quick repairs and instructed what needed to be done on more complicated ones. She even went on to Umbra Equitis' left arm, going straight to work on the area where his joint and weapon connected. The attention to such detail matched that of Wonderbolt Elite Flyers, every little piece being seen to and properly handled.

"How did she learn to do all of this?" Spitfire asked, looking up at Doctor Whooves.

The stallion tapped his chin, thinking about how long Scootaloo has been helping him. "She has been helping with repairs for quite a few months… Within the first two, Scootaloo started teaching new personnel how to help." Doctor Whooves noticed how Spitfire looked up at the teen, and just smiled. "You are welcomed to see her, Scootaloo has earned a good, long, break… Plus, I have more than enough personnel to handle things here."

This caused Spitfire to zip off form where she stood, heading straight for her daughter. "Scootaloo!" She called out, drawing the teen's attention, who went wide eyed.

"M-Mom!?" Scootaloo called back, tears already forming in her eyes. "Mom, it is you!" With that, Scootaloo dropped what she was doing, tools clanking after she released them, flying off the catwalk, and met the mare in mid-air! Holding each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. "I-I thought I w-would never s-see you ag-again!"  
"M-Me too, honey…" Spitfire held Scootaloo tighter, trying to wipe her tears away in the filly's mane. "Me too."

Unknown to the mother and daughter, Umbra Equitis' red gaze had been looking down at them. Marius, still linked to the Imperial Knight's systems, slowly smiled. "With every life saved, I am closer to redemption." His own gaze went to the picture of him, his bodyguard, Battle-Captain Aythan, and the veteran Salamanders. "A concept that you taught me, old friend… And thank you for, every single day I still breathe."

 **-Two Days Later-**

Umbra Equitis made his way through a cleared district within Canterlot, his large body having a difficult time squeezing through the narrow streets, Knight Squad pulling security from his armored back. Each trooper kept their sights on what sectors of fire they were assigned, watching for any signs of movement. Training mission, or not, these troopers were determined to prove they are the best within what remained of the Royal Guard Unit.

Soon, the Imperial Knight came to a sudden halt, standing before an abandoned building. "Arrived at target location, preparing for Squad Rapid Deployment." Marius called out, having Umbra Equitis turn around, repelling hooks shooting out and stopping just above the ground. "Knight Squad, deploy!"

With that, the troopers began to repel off and on to the ground, one by one, each trooper taking up predetermined points within their three-sixty security around Umbra Equitis' base. Once Strong Arm landed, he counted each trooper, making sure all were present, then gave a sharp whistle, pointing two fingers at the building. This, in turn, caused Knight Squad to leave their position, stacking on to the door, soon breaching it. "Go! Go! Go!" Their sergeant muttered, each trooper filing into the breach, sweeping in a fluent motion.

They were met by magenta holo-constructs, resembling the undead Equestrians. The troopers fired singled controlled pairs, as they moved in and started to clear the building's first level. Each construct hit, in the head by a las-blast, burst into dust, signifying a clean take down of their target. With every entry way clearing, every door had at least two troopers posted at it, one to preach and one to clear before they entered.

Once they were finished, Strong Arm reached up and did a quick sliding motion over his features, like he was putting something on over it. With that, Knight Squad started to put on specially designed hazard masks, based on one Marius had stored within Umbra Equitis. When they all gave a "ready" motion, Strong Arm quickly pointed to the stairs, which caused them to start filing up. Three troopers per level, for a total of four levels they needed to clear… Each level having their own tasks to complete and constructs to bring down.

Strong Arm took his final three troopers through the forth level, taking their time to clear it. Though, when his personal mask communicator started to beep, he motioned for them to halt. "Knight One here, go ahead."

"Knight Five, first level still clear." A Trooper reported.

"Knight Eight, second level secured." This time, Dawn Fire reported. "Knight Thirteen, third level is secured." Blueblood gave the final secure report.

"Confirmed, first three levels are secured. All Knight Elements, hold position until further orders from me or Warden." Strong Arm ordered, before shouldering his lasgun, and had his team prepare to breach their final room.

They held positions at the door, one holding the doorknob, another covering their rear, and Stronger Arm standing across from their breach trooper. The two at the door looked at one another, the one holding the doorknob nodding. Once Strong Arm returned his nod, the trooper quickly shoved the door open, and back away, which allowed Strong Arm and the other trooper to enter the room, before bringing up their rear.

Inside, they found Twilight holding a clipboard and a pen, wearing hoer own open headset. She looked up at the three troopers, tapping her pen on to the paper. Strong Arm reached up to his mask, the other two troopers moving to cover the hallway. "Warden, this is Knight One, target is secured."

"Confirmed, target secured." Marius came back, Strong Arm lowering his lasgun. "Terminating training operation."

 **-Knight Squad Barracks, Sometime Later-**

The barrack's sleeping quarters had become alive with talk about how the squad did in their recent training mission, some talking about how they personally did in the training, or which Fire Team did the best. Even Strong Arm joined in on the chat about how they did, poking a little bit of fun at those who did something off or humorous. Though, when the door opened, and he saw a familiar gloved hand grasping the handle, his disciplined kicked right back in.

"Squad, aaaaaten-tion! Commander on deck!" Strong Arm shouted, as Twilight wheeled Marius into the room, Knight Squad jumping to attention.

"Be seated." Marius ordered, going through pages of their training scores and evaluations, Knight Squad forming a horseshoe around the wheelchair bound Marius and sitting down where they could. "Alright, I have the results from our training mission, which are exceptional overall." Some of the troopers fist-bumped each other, more smirking confidently. "Just a few nit-picks are the only things I really need to address." Marius then looked at Strong Arm. "Sergeant, best have Knight Squad put their biohazard masks on prior to entering an unknown, closed, location." Strong Arm gave a nod, pulling out a notepad and pen, making quick notes for himself. "Now, I know you all want to prove to be the best here… But, you should not rush these things." The whole squad stopped their boastful antics, eyeing their commander. "Best take it slow, and be thorough with your clearing. You scored an extremely high time, showing how fast you were all going… I don't want any of you lost, because one of you moved too fast and missed something, such as an undead in some corner or hidden in the room."

The entire bay went silent, a somber aura taking hold of each trooper. It took Marius to hold it out in front of them, for the squad to realize the consequences of rushing an objective in these circumstances. The dead silence caused Twilight to gain a nervous look about her, worried that Marius had just killed their morale.

"That is all I have, for now. Is there anything you all need from me?" Marius asked, but Knight Squad remained quiet. "Alright then, until further notice? You are all dismissed."

Knight Squad stood up, going to attention, and saluted Marius. "Sir, yes, sir!" With that, the troopers started to file out of the barracks, while Twilight waited until after they left and wheeled Marius out. "Overall, they did very well, even Celestia is impressed by their results." She started, as they headed towards Canterlot's hospital. "Why did you have to bring them down? They deserved high praise."

Marius gave a light nod, going back over the training results. "And I am proud of their results, as well, which exceeded all expectations, but…" He placed the clipboard down on to his lap. "Overconfidence can breed complacency, and complacency can get another killed."

"Oh, I see…" Twilight muttered, noticing that Marius had a point… But, another thought came to the princess. "So, Marius, are you ready for Fancy Pants' donation party tonight? Has Nurse Redheart picked out a dress to wear?"  
Marius held a fist up to his mouth, and cleared his throat a bit, flustered by Twilight's reminder. "I just finished a few things, for my uniform, before the training mission… Though, Nurse Redheart said that Ms. Rarity is working on her dress, and will meet me at Lord Fancy Pants' manor."

"Wait, if she will meet you at the party, how are you going to get there?" Twilight asked, raising a brow.

"You know, princess…" Marius started, a slight look of annoyance about him. "My chair is automatic, and I can get around just fine, on my own."

Twilight blinked a few times, her cheeks gaining a red hue. "O-Oh, yeah… I forgot about that." She giggled, nervously, Marius letting out a light sigh.

 **-That Night, Fancy Pants' Manor-**

Despite some of the manor's landscape being in a state of slight disrepair, the caretakers focusing on more important matters, Fancy Pants managed to keep his home rather well kept. It honestly had a little bit more taste, the overgrowing vegetation giving it an aged look, but there were areas specifically cleared and cleaned up for that night's festivities. Both butlers and maids went around the area, seeing if any guests needed something, while cooks brought dishes they had finished preparing. All the while, both Fancy Pants and a rather pregnant Fleur De Lis greeted their guests at the manor's gate.

"Welcome, thank you for coming. Welcome!" Fancy Pants repeated, he and Fleur De Lis sporting welcoming smiles, as noble after noble went through the gate. Though, when the sounds of wheels rolling on cobblestone caught their attention, both high classed nobles gained brighter smiles and looked towards the obvious source. "Lord Corvain! I cannot tell you what a pleasure it is, to have you here!" Fancy Pants greeted, as he and Fleur De Lis walked over to the wheelchair bound knight.

Marius' uniform had been washed, cleaned up, and pressed; his button up great cloak having award pins across the knight's left breast. His facial hair had also been neatly trimmed, and high cut hair groomed with the peaked cap positioned just perfectly on to his head. The power saber hung from his chair's left side, las-pistol holstered within his cloak. Once close enough, Marius reached a white gloved hand out, Fancy Pants doing the same, and shook hands with the manor's lord. "And I thank you for inviting me, Lord Fancy Pants. Getting a bit of rest and some time to relax will do me good."

Fancy Pants gave an understanding nod, before motioning to the mare beside him. "By the way, this beautiful mare is my wife, Fleur De Lis. Equestria's top model."

"Fancy, you give me too much credit, though… Even when pregnant with two foals, the modeling industry could not get enough of me." The mare giggled, as Marius held his hand to her, palm up.

Marius waited until Fleur De Lis placed her hand into his, before kissing the top of it. "Well then, considered me honored by the both of you."

"Say, Lord Corvain, where might Ms. Redheart be?" Fancy Pants asked, looking around for a moment. "It had been my understanding that she would be your guest tonight."

Marius rubbed his bearded chin or a moment, thinking on the matter as well. "Nurse Redheart said she would meet me here… I honestly thought she would beat me-?"  
"Marius!" A familiar voice called out, drawing the group's attention, said knight turning his wheelchair around and got quite the sight.

Nurse Redheart's dress had a glistening silver color, single two finger wide straps wrapping around her exposed collar and shoulders, accented with a raven black trimming. The dress itself reached to her ankles, a mid-thigh slit on her right side to allow movement with ease and not trap the mare. Despite the strapped fabric wrapping around her shoulders, Nurse Redheart's back was exposed, all the way down to the small of her back. The mare had allowed her hair down again, but allowed strands of hair to cover her right eye… Which the free pink hair brought out Nurse Redheart's natural beauty even more, to Marius at least.

"Sorry it too me so long, Rarity insisted on me trying different hairstyles, before coming here." Nurse Redheart apologized, giving the group a friendly smile. "After a few, I decided that this would better suit me."

Rarity suddenly appeared next to Nurse Redheart, walking up from behind her, also smiling and holding Umbra Equitits' dataslate, and a pocketbook. "I just wanted you to look perfect, darling. Not every day one is invited to Canterlot's most influential lord's party." She handed the dataslate, along with the silver and black pocketbook, to Nurse Redheart. "Here, you accidently left these."

The nurse had a blush on her cheeks, graciously taking both items thankfully, before looking to a rather surprised Marius. "S-So, um, w-what do you think, Marius? I used your house colors, b-because Rarity said we needed to match for this."

Marius, honestly, had been at a loss of words, seeing Nurse Redheart wearing House Corvain's colors. The silver and black color had matched her pure white coat, and brought out the mare's mid-back long pink hair. Even keeping her banes over one eye, allowed Nurse Redheart's ice blue eyes to become far more noticeable.

"To be honest?" Marius started, the four Equestrians hanging on his every word. "I believe Tender has been turned into one of the Emperor's Saints."

An even deeper red blush appeared on Nurse Redheart's cheeks, as Rarity gained stars in her eyes. "How do I look, Lord Marius? It seems Ms. Rarity has also dressed my dataslate up for this."

They all blinked, before Rarity and Nurse Redhear started to let out a playful laugh. Before they could ask what had gotten to laugh so, Nurse Redheart turned Umbra Equitis' dataslate around… Revealing that a bowtie had been tied to its front! "You look well dressed, Umbra." Marius commented, smirking a bit.

"Quite dashing, Knight Equitis." Fleur De Lis smiled, giggling a bit.

"Better dressed than I, good sir." Fancy Pants noted, before looking at the others. "Shall we go inside? I hear the princesses wish to announce something, and wanted all of us present for it."

"Then who are we to keep them waiting?" Marius asked, the others nodding, before walking through the manor's gate.

After they entered Fancy Pants' manor, the lord and lady of the house had been requested by the staff. This left both Marius and Nurse Redheart surrounded by powerful nobles within Canterlot, Rarity going to join her friends… Marius had quickly become annoyed by the stereotypical aristocrats you would always find in such settings, Nurse Redheart giving him warning glares at the knight each time he reached for one of the two weapons on him.

Though, when a high-ranking officer within the Royal Guard approached, both he and Marius got into quite the conversations about their battle experiences. The group became unnerved about Marius' claimed 'strongest foe', one he simply called a "Plague Knight", its foul description being a complete opposite to Umbra Equitis and causing the group to be thankful that such a foe does not exist on Equis. This topic did not last, the Royal Guard officer becoming more intrigued about finding ways to forge giant golem-like constructs similar to Umbra Equitis. Not the same size, or wielding the same firepower, but carried his likeness and ability to have a single pilot. Marius and Umbra, obviously intrigued by the idea, agreed to do what they can to help. After all, more heavily armored suits would make retaking Equestria even easier.

But, when a group of mares started to make approaches to Marius, flirting with the city's stalwart defender, Nurse Redheart seemed to become both disheartened and a bit self-conscious about herself… Which ended when Marius, elegantly, denied the mares and said he only had eyes for one, and she is currently assisting with his movements. This earned a bright red blush from Nurse Redheart, and caused Marius to smirk. Though, the nurse had her own suitor trouble, but those were quickly sent away after the knight revealed his hidden las-pistol and glared at them.

Trumpets caused the entire ballroom to fall silent, all eyes on the nearby stage, where the three residential princesses stood. Above them, where four different banners, three holding each princess' heraldry, but the forth remained rolled up, placed next to Celestia's banner. This drew the attention of Marius, after noticing how Nurse Redheart seemed to beam at the rolled-up banner's sight. Before he could ask her why the mare seemed so excited, the Solar Princess' voice cut him off.

"I cannot tell you how happy tonight makes me, my beloved subjects." Celestia started, brightly smiling at those present. "Seeing so many of you donate vast amounts of supplies, from your personal stores, lightens the strain on so many others." The aura of arrogance, coming from nearby nobles, nearly choked Marius. "However, there had been another reason I asked Lord Fancy Pants to host this… I wished to crown Equestria's newest Royal, and forever mark their legacy within the Royal Family's records."

At the snap of Celestia's fingers, a pair of pegasi Royal Guard flew up to the forth, rolled-up, banner. They quickly removed the cover, its colors making Marius' eyes go wide, and allowed it to drape down! All gasped, as the silver threaded banner rolled to its full length, its black vine-like boarder giving its silver background a fairytale appearance. The banner's center had a raising black raven elegantly sown into it, its extended wings only slightly bent at their joints… Upon the banner's top center, sat a pure white human's skull image, with no jaw attached to it.

"For his valiant service, selfless heroism, and dedicated duty to Equestria's survivors… I name Marius Corvain a Prince of Equestria! Welcoming his House and blood into the Royal Family!" The ballroom fell silent, once Celestia finished her decree, and every noble looked at the shocked Marius. "Before any argument arises against this decree… I will name why we have decided this." Once again, Celestia had the room's attention. "Marius Corvain appeared, when our city had be besieged by the undead, and did not hesitate to break their attack, and drive them back long enough for a barrier to be put up. When he woke, Marius quickly prevented an outbreak from occurring within Canterlot, and showed mercy to those infected. Even after a mob attacked him for this, Marius strode to the rescue of trapped survivors, whom sent us a message that they were in dire need of such a valiant rescue." Unknown to all, but Nurse Redheart, Marius' whole body began to tremble, his hands tightening on the wheelchair's arms. "Marius has put Equestria's survival before his own wellbeing. So far, he has conducted three successful rescues and one successful venture for much needed medical supplies… He plans to continue such things, until our Kingdom is saved from this plague, or die trying." Her gaze scanned the ground, before deciding to finish the speech… Marius unable to look up from his lap, jaw tightly clenched. "These are the traits of a prince dedicated to their kingdom and people, we are beyond honored to have such a wayward prince join our Royal Family. Please, and welcome your new Prince… Prince Marius Corvain, the Black Knight and Guardian of Equestria!"

When the three princesses bowed their heads, all eyes went back to Marius, who continued to tremble in his wheelchair. After a few moments, a single pair of hands started to clap, revealing that Fancy Pants had returned. Fleur De Lis soon followed her husband's lead, then antoher noble, and another noble, and another! The ballroom soon echoed with thunderous applause, the Equestrian nobles welcoming their new prince.

Nurse Redheart knelt next to Marius, smiling at him. "You have earned this, Marius, and…" She looked at the applauding nobles, not noticing Marius reaching for something in his wheelchair's life support system. "This is our way of thank you, for what you have done so far and planned to do."

"Tender, despite my feelings on being called such a thing, I faintly recall…" A familiar hiss, followed by several shocked gasps, caused Nurse Redheart's eyes to go wide and snap back around to Marius… Just as the knight stood up from his wheelchair, without help and dropped the simulant pack, holding his hand down the mare. "These occasions call for a dance, would you mind being my partner?  
A smile appeared on Nurse Redheart's features, before she took the offered hand. "I would love to, my prince."

 **-Umbra Equitis' Staging Point-**

Upon the forth catwalk, set in front of Umbra Equitis' helmeted head, Doctor Whooves simply sat within a folding chair, a folding table and chess board sitting in front of him. One side had solid chess pieces, while the other had holographic ones, which were being displayed by Umbra Equitis' eyes. The two were having an equaled chess match between each other, trying to take the other's king. A calm, yet knowing, smirk seemed to be on the stallion's features, as he moved a pawn forward. "So, how is the party going? Has Princess Celestia made her announcement, yet?"  
"Affirmative, Doctor. Lor-… Prince Marius, has now been named one of Equestria's Royals." Umbra Equitis replied, from a nearby dataslate, so not to deafen the doctor. "Despite having such reserved thoughts about it, Marius seems to have accepted the title and station… He is currently waltzing with Nurse Redheart, many giving them enough room to do so." He moved one of the holographic pieces, taking Doctor Whooves' last bishop.

"Is that so? Those two are quite the pair…" Doctor Whooves chuckled, using his pawn to take one of Umbra Equitis' knights, which vanished from the board. "Both having a hard time accepting their feelings together, despite the two of us already betting when they shall get together. Though, I have the strangest feeling, Prince Corvain will take his duties, and charge, quite literal. Think he will become overzealous, my giant metal friend?"

"Highly doubtful, Doctor. Prince Marius can seem dedicated, but even he knows how to prevent becoming blind. He knows what must be done, but will never lose sight of what he strives for." Umbra Equitis replied, before moving his queen three spaces to Doctor Whooves' king's right. "Checkmate, Doctor."

Doctor Whooves blinked for a moment, before looking at the board… Now noticing the rook covering his king's from, and the rook covering the rear. He had been trapped, and obviously defeated. With a slight snicker, he tipped the king over. "Well, seems like I have been bested by you, Umbra… Though, I am quite surprised you were able to concentrate on our game, with Trixie inside your cockpit, 'cleaning' again." His comment caused Umbra Equitis' eyes to suddenly flash brightly, a surprised 'eep' somehow coming over his speakers. "Yes, I knew you were in there… Seriously, the two of you show it far more than those two, which is rather sad." He chuckled, Umbra Equitis' eyes lowering the lights to form a long slit across his eyes, forming an annoyed expression. A flustered Trixie quickly trying to think of something to do, while putting her clothes back on.


End file.
